Tu y Yo
by Effie Rosier
Summary: Diversos momentos en las vidas de Inuyasha y Kagome. Un reto para la comunidad: fandom insano, La Tabla de La Infancia.
1. Algodon de Azucar

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Este fic esta basado en la "Tabla de la Infancia" de la comunidad de Livejounal, fandom_insano.**

**Los capítulos serán drabbles o viñetas, dependiendo del tema**

**¡Disfruten! **

Era un día soleado, el cielo estaba despejado. Una joven de cabellos castaños, ondulados, y grandes e inocentes ojos café; caminaba con un joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados.

Las mujeres miraban con envidia la muchacha y los hombres admiraban su belleza. Sin embargo, ellos y ellas, se decepcionaban, al ver su blanca mano entrelazada con la del muchacho.

—No me gusta como te miran. — susurró Inuyasha. Fruncía el entrecejo y les lanzaba amenazantes miradas a los hombres.

—Solo ignóralos. — le dijo Kagome. Sonriéndole con dulzura a su novio.

Hace seis meses, habían derrotado a Naraku. Desde ese momento eran pareja.

Miroku y Sango, se habían casado y esperaban a su primer hijo. Según la anciana Kaede, pronto tendrían entre sus brazos, a una saludable niñita.

Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban por el parque central y hablaban de cosas triviales, mientras observaban los hermosos arboles de sakura.

—Mira Inuyasha. — dijo con emoción Kagome, señalando a un hombre que regalaba cosas esponjosas de diversos colores. — ¡Vamos!— le dijo, lo sujetó de la muñeca y trotó hacia el hombre.

— ¿Y eso que es?— preguntó Inuyasha, mirando desconfiado, el algodón rosado que el viejo sostenía en su mano.

—Es algodón de azúcar. Es dulce y tiene un tacto parecido al algodón. ¿Quieres probarlo?— le preguntó Kagome.

—Como sea. — murmuró Inuyasha, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Dos, por favor. —pidió Kagome.

El anciano asintió e introdujo dos palillos blancos, dentro de la maquina. Los palillos, empezaron a rodearse de un algodón rosado, sobrepasando el tamaño de la cabeza de Inuyasha.

— ¿Me veré como un afeminado comiendo eso?— preguntó el susodicho, mirando con desconfianza su rosado color.

—Claro que no. — le aseguró Kagome, sujetando los dos palillos. — Arigato.** (1)**—dijo la joven.

Ambos se sentaron en unas bancas de piedra y devoraron los algodones de azúcar.

— ¡Que rico!— dijo Kagome, aún disfrutando el sabor de la golosina en su boca.

Inuyasha miraba embelesado su rostro. De pronto, observó unos pequeños residuos de algodón en la comisura de sus suaves labios.

Acercó lentamente sus dedos y los retiró con cuidado. Observó las partículas que habían quedado en su dedo y las introdujo en su boca.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el sabor de los labios de Kagome.

— ¿Qué…que… te pareció?— le preguntó ella. Sonrojada hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

Inuyasha sujetó su barbilla con delicadeza y la obligó a mirarlo. Se fue acercando con lentitud.

—_Exquisito. — _le susurró en su oído.

La sujetó por la cintura, acortó la distancia y la besó.

Besó sus labios, más dulces que cualquier otra golosina.

**Arigato: Gracias.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bye**


	2. Diario Intimo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Este capitulo se desarrolla en una dimensión alterna, donde nuestro amado Inuyasha es humano.**

"_Querido Diario: El día de hoy me la pase estupendamente. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y yo fuimos al cine a ver una película de miedo; Viernes Trece, creo que se llamaba. Sango y Miroku casi ni vieron la película, estaban ocupados intercambiando saliva. Inuyasha y yo estábamos sentados a un par de asientos de distancia. La película era muy aterradora; pero, Inuyasha parecía no estar asustado, o sino, lo aparentaba muy bien. Bueno, volviendo al tema. En una parte de la película, el asesino estaba a punto de matar a una bella chica. Esa parte me asustó mucho, por lo que refugié mi cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha. El se puso tenso, pero luego se relajó y… ¡Me abrazó! ¿! Puedes creerlo diario!? ¡Me abrazó! Aunque no se si considere algo fuera de lo normal, después de todo, somos amigos desde preescolar._

_Honestamente, ya no se que hacer. Lo amo. Lo amo con todo mi corazón._

—_Pero… no se si el sienta lo mismo por mi. — _susurró el chico de ojos dorados.

Se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la habitación de la chica, contemplándola. Los rayos de la luna, iluminaban el rostro de Kagome, haciéndola parecer un ángel caído del cielo.

Había entrado por la ventana, como hacía desde hace siete meses. Siete meses en los que la chica de cabellos azabaches no había dejado de rondar su cabeza.

—Maldición. — dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando entre sus manos el diario color rosa de su amiga.

Todo ese tiempo había estado quebrándose la cabeza, buscando una forma de decirle lo que sentía, sin parecer un tonto. Creyendo que sería rechazado. ¡Por que diablos no había leído el diario antes! ¡Carajo!

—Idiota, idiota, idiota. — murmuró entre dientes, asestándole ligeros golpecitos a la pared.

Se quedo inmovilizado al ver como un pequeño bulto se levantaba lentamente de la cama, frotándose los ojos. Inuyasha contenía la respiración, ¡Por favor, que no se diera cuenta de su presencia!

— ¿I Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó Kagome, mirándolo con sorpresa.

Demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué haces con mi diario?— le volvió a preguntar, asustada. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado de rojo.

—Leyendo. — contestó Inuyasha, levantándose del frio suelo y sentándose, a su lado, en la cama.

— ¿Acaso no sabes que un diario es algo privado? ¡No debiste haberlo leído!—le dijo una nerviosa Kagome. ¿Qué habría leído Inuyasha? Era lo que ella se preguntaba.

El susodicho solo la siguió observando. Apreciando el carmín de sus mejillas. La sujeto por la cintura y la abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera que se alejara. Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza. Era increíble, que Souta (el hermano menor de Kagome) no los hubiera escuchado en su habitación.

—Yo también. — le dijo Inuyasha con seriedad.

— ¿Tu también que?- le preguntó una confundida Kagome.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo que escribiste en tu diario. — le susurró, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

El sonrojo de Kagome aumentó. Mir sus ojos, esperando vislumbrar algún signo de mentira en ellos. Sin embargo, al no encontrarlo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Colocó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y se dejó abrazar por el. Por su amado, Inuyasha.

**Hola de nuevo. **

**Jenny Acthenz, espero que haya logrado mejorar el problema de la narración en este cap.**

**Solo una palabrita antes de despedirme:**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**Chau!**


	3. Bicicleta sin manos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La inspiración ha regresado. Nuevo capitulo. (:**

**En próximos caps. Aparecerán el resto de los personajes (Sango, Miroku, Kirara, etc.)**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Inuyasha Pov**

Desde hace un par de horas, Kagome había estado limpiando ese maldito cacharro. Aquel en el que se transporta; cuando no cree necesario el ir en mi espalda. No se por que le brinda tantos cuidados a ese estúpido trasto. Su pintura rosada se había opacado y en algunas partes, descascarillado.

¿Qué le veía de interesante a ese aparato?

— ¡Kagome!—la llamé desde una de las ramas del árbol sagrado.

— ¿Si?—me preguntó ella. En esta ocasión, no vestía con su uniforme. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con una falda azul marino. Su azabache cabello estaba recogido en una coleta.

Su frente estaba perlada por gotitas de sudor y su cara reflejaba cansancio.

— ¿Para que limpias _eso_?—le pregunté, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Para poder utilizarla cuando regresemos a la época antigua—me explicó con una sonrisa adornando su cara. Pasando un pequeño trapo negro (que había sido, en un tiempo lejano, de color blanco) sobre el trasto.

— ¡Keh! ¿Y para que la utilizas? Después de todo, iríamos más rápido si fueras en mi espalda. —le dije, ligeramente sonrojado. Gracias a Kami, mi cara se encontraba oculta entre las sombras.

—Mira Inuyasha. La bicicleta, _o cacharro_ como la has apodado. No solo sirve como transporte; también, te ayuda a mantenerte en forma y te entretiene. — me contestó, frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando el trapo entre sus manos.

— ¿En que forma _eso _podría entretenerme?—le pregunté. Sonriendo arrogantemente.

—Deberías dejar de criticar. Después de todo, jamás te has montado en una bicicleta. —rebatió ella. Sonriendo triunfalmente mientras observaba su terminada labor.

— ¡Keh! Si lo hiciera, apuesto que seria muchísimo mejor que tu. —le dije. Abandoné, de un salto, mi escondite y me pare delante de Kagome.

— ¿Ah si? ¡Pues adelante!—me gritó enojada. Tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas y la cara roja.

Me acerqué al maldito cacharro. Cuando me percaté de algo.

— ¡Ey! ¡Kagome-baka** (1)**! ¿Cómo se supone que te demuestre mi grandeza, cuando no se como se usa este trasto?—le pregunté, sonriente. Me encantaba hacerla enojar. Aunque cuando decía _¡Abajo!_ La diversión se acababa.

Ella suspiró, reteniendo los instintos asesinos que seguro rondaban su mente. Se acercó y me dio una explicación. Después de unos minutos, comprendí para que funcionaban: el manubrio, los pedales y otra cosa llamada _fresnos, _o algo por el estilo.

Al montar en la "bicicleta", esta se tambaleó. Coloqué mi mano sobre la funda de Colmillo de Acero, preparado para atacar en caso de peligro. Al ver que no ocurría nada, me relajé y coloqué mis manos sobre el manubrio. Al colocar mis pies en los pedales; perdí el equilibrio y terminé tirado en el suelo. Con el armatoste encima mío.

—Tienes que mover las piernas para poder avanzar. —me explicó Kagome, antes de soltar una sonora carcajada y ofrecerme su ayuda.

Irritado y con todo el orgullo que pude sacar; me levanté sin ayuda alguna y me volví a posicionar sobre el estúpido cachivache. Hice lo que Kagome me indicó y logré avanzar un poco…hasta que caí nuevamente al suelo.

— ¿Estas bien?—me preguntó Kagome.

—Perfectamente—le contesté.

Tras otros cinco intentos logré dominar al cacharro. Iba de un lugar a otro de la casa, montado en ese aparato.

— ¡Ten cuidado!—me gritaba ocasionalmente Kagome.

Tal vez había logrado dominar la bicicleta. Pero; no había logrado nada que ella no hubiera logrado antes. Decidido a demostrar, que era superior en el uso de ese cachivache. Detuve la bicicleta, al borde de las escaleras del templo. Las interminables, empinadas y angostas escaleras del templo.

— ¿I…Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces?—me preguntó con terror Kagome. Se mordisqueaba nerviosamente el labio inferior y retorcía el negro trapo en sus manos.

—Demostrando que soy mejor que tu. —le dije.

Me crucé de brazos y sonreí con arrogancia. Respiré profundamente y…me lancé cuesta abajo.

— ¡Inuyasha!—gritó Kagome.

El viento silbaba en mis oídos. La bicicleta daba grandes saltos al pasar velozmente cada escalón. La bajada era un éxito.

Hasta que una piedra se cruzo en mi camino. El trasto dio un enorme brinco y cayo en la acera, conmigo debajo. Mis ropas se rasgaron levemente y me raspé la mejilla. Además, recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Mierda!—murmuré adolorido.

Un niño rubio, soltó un grito y salió corriendo al verme. ¡Cobarde!

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!—escuché que gritaba una suave voz— ¿Estas herido? ¿Te paso algo?—preguntaba la voz.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con el rostro de Kagome, bañado en lágrimas. Ella terminó de bajar las escaleras, se arrodilló a mi lado y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Estabas preocupada? ¡Tonta!—fue lo único que pude decir.

Aunque por abrazos como este; me tiraría por los escalenos del templo cuantas veces fuera necesario.

**Baka: Idiota**

**Capitulo escrito en una sola noche!**

**Denle click a Go e Inuyasha aparecerá en sus ventanas, dispuesto a darles un fuerte abrazo. **

***Los resultados varían***

**Chau!**


	4. Pintar con las Manos

— ¡No quiero ir!— gritó un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

—Bebé. — le dijo su hermano mayor. Un muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos dorados. Era su primer día en secundaria y por culpa de su hermanito llegaría tarde.

— ¡No soy un bebé!— volvió a gritar con enojo el pequeñín.

—Entonces deja de comportarte como tal. — le contestó Sesshomaru, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Los hermanos no se llevaban nada bien. Eran como el agua y el aceite; Inuyasha era hiperactivo, enérgico y tenía un carácter muy fuerte. Mientras que Sesshomaru era mas reservado, serio y tranquilo.

El joven de cabellera plateada estaba sumamente disgustado. El colegio era el único lugar donde podía librarse de la presencia del insoportable crio que era su hermano. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que compartir aquel refugio con Inuyasha.

—Shesshomaru, deja de molestar a tu hermano. — le ordeno su padre. Inu Taisho, un famoso empresario. Físicamente, se parecía a su hijo mayor; aunque, tenía la personalidad de su hijo menor.

Después de mucho conducir, por fin habían llegado a la escuela Shikon. A Inu Taisho ya le habían empezado a irritar los gritos de los muchachos.

Inuyasha había estado protestando y quejándose durante todo el camino. Ese, iba a ser el primer día de escuela del niño; por lo que, estaba sumamente irritado.

Inuyasha solo quería quedarse en casa, junto a su madre y juguetes. El mismo deseo que recorría las mentes muchos niños de su edad, que se encontraban en su situación.

Los cuatro bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia las puertas de la institución, uno de ellos a regañadientes.

— ¡Mami! ¡Yo no quiero ir!— se volvió a quejar Inuyasha. Escondiendo su cabeza en las faldas de su madre.

—Corazón, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. Pero; tienes que ir a la escuela para poder aprender. — le dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

—Así podrás ser como Sesshomaru.— le animó Inu Taisho.

Grave error.

— ¡Yo no quiero ser como Sesshomaru!— gritó con irritación el pequeño mientras lagrimas de rabia llenaban sus ojitos.

Las personas a su alrededor se le quedaron mirando a la familia. Los adultos los miraban con compasión y los niños con curiosidad.

—Entonces lo harás para hacernos sentir orgullosos. ¿Verdad Inuyasha?— le preguntó Izayoi.

—Es que no quiero. — susurró el nene. Desviando su mirada hacia el exterior del plantel, donde unas palmeras se movían al compas del viento.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta roja de manga corta con unos pantaloncitos del mismo color. El conjunto perfecto para un día caluroso.

—No me dejes. — le rogó Inuyasha, a su madre. El estaba muy apegado a ella.

—Mira nene. Me estas poniendo triste. — le dijo la bella mujer a su hijo. — ¿Tu quieres que me ponga triste?

—Claro que no. — dijo el chiquillo. Moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

—Entonces, si no quieres que este triste, debes ir a clases. Cuando salgas, vendré a recogerte y te comprare un enorme helado de chocolate con galleta. — le propuso Izayoi.

—Esta bien. — dijo Inuyasha. No muy convencido.

—Perfecto. — le contestó Izayoi.

Le agarró la mano y lo llevó a la sección preescolar. En la entrada, pintada de color azul, se encontraba una anciana sentada en una silla y sosteniendo unos formularios. A su alrededor, varios niños lloraban y varios padres aconsejaban y consolaban a sus hijos.

— ¿Nombre?— preguntó la anciana.

—Izayoi Taisho. — dijo la mujer.

—Me refería al niño. — aclaró la vieja.

—Oh, Inuyasha Taisho. — contestó una avergonzada Izayoi.

— ¿Edad?— volvió a preguntar la mujer, dándole una sonrisa a Inuyasha.

—Cinco. — contestó con seguridad Izayoi.

—No me refería al niño, me refería a usted. — aclaró la anciana.

— ¿Ah?— preguntó con confusión la mujer de cabellos negros.

—Tranquilícese, solo era una broma. — le contestó con una sonrisa la anciana, escribiendo en los formularios. — Aquí tiene. Con esto, podrá retirar al nene. — le dijo, dándole una tarjeta con los datos que había solicitado.

—Adiós Inuyasha. — le dijo Izayoi a su hijito. Se agachó a su altura, lo besó y abrazó.

— ¿Volverás?— preguntó con preocupación el niño de ojos dorados.

—Claro que volveré. — le contestó la mujer.

La anciana agarró a Inuyasha de la mano y lo introdujo en su sección. A través de las rejas, Inuyasha vio a su madre alejándose hacia la puerta.

OoO

Kikio Kimura era una sencilla mujer de cabellera y ojos negros, hace poco había empezado a ejercer la profesión que más le apasionaba: Ser maestra. Ella se encontraba asignándoles los asientos a sus alumnos, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Intrigada, la mujer, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un guardia de seguridad cargando a un enojado nene de ojos dorados.

—Creo que este niño pertenece a su salón. ¿Verdad?— le preguntó el guardia.

Kikio se dirigió a su escritorio y agarró su lista de alumnos. Estaba casi completa, a excepción de un tal _Inuyasha Taisho._

— ¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó Kikio.

—Según la anciana Kaede, se llama Inuyasha. Es el cuarto niño al que tengo que perseguir esta mañana. — expresó el guardia con cansancio.

—Perseguía a su madre. ¿Cierto?— preguntó Kiko, cogiendo al pequeño en sus brazos. Eso era algo usual en el primer día de clases.

—Exactamente. Que tenga un buen día. — le deseo el guardia antes de marcharse.

Kikio dejó al pequeño en el suelo. Inuyasha solo se cruzo de brazos y frunció el entrecejo.

El salón estaba repleto de mesas de colores, ocupadas por una gran cantidad de niños. Dibujos y figuras de animales decoraban las celestes paredes.

—Bueno clase. Parece que tenemos un nuevo compañero, demos la bienvenida a Inuyasha Taisho.— anunció la mujer.

—Hola Inuyasha.— saludaron todos a coro.

—¡Keh!— dijo con enojo el niño.

—Me cae bien.— le susurró Miroku a su compañera de puesto, Sango Himura.

Miroku era un niño muy picaro y travieso. El único hijo de unos prestigiosos cirujanos.

—Puedes sentarte con Kagome.— le dijo Kikio. Señalándole el único asiento vacio, al lado de una niñita de ojos café y cabellera azabache ondulada.

—Hola.— le saludo con dulzura la niña.

—Hola.— le saludo Inuyasha, sonrojándose levemente.

—El día de hoy, haremos una actividad para conocernos mejor y hacer amigos: Pintar con los dedos.— dijo la profesora, sonriéndole a sus alumnos.

Los niños empezaron a gritar de la alegría. Eso era algo que no podían hacer en sus casas.

—Hagan sus equipos.— les dijo Kikio, desenrollando seis largos trozos de papel en el suelo.

—¿Quieres ser parte del mío?— le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha, sujetándole su mano.

—De...de acuerdo.— contestó con nerviosismo Inuyasha. Acababa de conocer a su primera amiga.

—¿Podemos unirnos al suyo?— les preguntó un niño de ojos azules y cabello negro, acompañado de una niña de cabello y ojos café.

—¡Claro que si! ¿Cómo se llaman?— les preguntó la nena con curiosidad, aun sujetando la mano de Inuyasha.

—Yo soy Miroku.— les dijo el chico.— Y ella es Sango.— dijo señalando a la chica.

Una vez se formaron los equipos, Kikio repartió los papeles en distintas zonas del salón. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, quedaron al lado de la ventana. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color celeste y habían apartado las mesas hacia una esquina, para que hubiera mas espacio. La profesora repartió los frascos de pintura y volvió a su escritorio.

—¿Qué dibujamos?— preguntó Sango, sujetando el tarro de pintura purpura.

—Lo que queramos.— contestó un sonriente Miroku.

Abrieron los frascos y metieron sus manitas en ellos. Poco a poco, el salón empezó a llenarse de risas. Cada uno de los niños, dibujaba lo que se le viniera a la mente.

—¿Qué dibujas Kagome?— le preguntó Inuyasha a la chica.

—A nosotros cuatro.— respondió ella, señalando su dibujo.—¿Y tú?

—Un dragón.— contestó el chico.

—Tiene tu mismo color de ojos.— mencionó Kagome. Senalando los ojos amarillos del dragon verde que dibujaba su amigo.

—Claro que no. Los míos son más claros.— aclaró Inuyasha.

—Y más bonitos.— volvió a decir Kagome, antes de volver a su dibujo.

OoO

—¿Cómo te fue hoy hijo?— preguntó Inu Taisho.

—Bien.— respondió Sesshomaru. Su camiseta negra se pegaba a su torso. Debido a lo sudado que había quedado después de la clase de Deportes.

Las clases habían terminado y era hora de volver al hogar. A Sesshomaru le habían dejado toneladas de tarea. Por primera vez, sentía envidia de su hermanito. A el, seguramente no le habían dejado nada.

—¿Cómo le habrá ido a Inuyasha?—se preguntó con preocupación Izayoi.

Ella tenía los típicos miedos de todas las madres. ¿Su pequeñín se habría adaptado? ¿Habría hecho nuevos amigos? ¿Se había comportado bien?

—Mira, ahí esta.— le dijo Inu Taisho, señalando a su hijo.

Tenía el uniforme lleno de pintura, al igual que el resto de los niños, y se encontraba conversando con un chico de ojos azules.

Al verlos, Inuyasha sonrió y se despidió de su amigo.

—¡Inuyasha!— lo llamó una nena de ojos café.

—¿Kagome?— preguntó Inuyasha.—¿Qué quieres?

—Te veo mañana.— le dijo Kagome, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

La cara de Inuyasha había adquirido un lindo color escarlata, corrió hacia sus padres y los abrazo a ambos. Los cuatro se dirigieron al automóvil, hablando de cosas triviales.

—¿Quién lo diría?— dijo Sesshomaru, una vez dentro del automóvil.—Tu primer día y ya tienes novia.

—¡Ella no es mi novia!— gritó con ira Inuyasha.

**¡Capitulo largo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Déjenme saber su opinión a través de un review.**

**Bye!**


	5. Trabalenguas

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takahashi. (Aunque deteste el final de la serie T-T, no lo lean)**

Sábado por la mañana; el momento mas relajado del día en casa de los Higurashi. El abuelo leía el periódico con tranquilidad, mientras pensaba en una nueva y exótica enfermedad para excusar a su nieta; Souta veía la televisión, aprovechando los pocos minutos que faltaban para las nueve de aquella soleada mañana. Hora en la que su adorada madre dejaba de lavar los trastes y le ordenaba realizar sus deberes escolares.

Un leve golpe proveniente del piso de arriba, les hizo saber a los tres que el baño por fin había sido abandonado.

—Ya era hora—murmuró Souta, mientras subía las escaleras.

Kagome últimamente había sido muy cuidadosa con su higiene. Pasaba horas tallando cada rincón de su cuerpo con jabón y frotando cada hebra de su cabello con acondicionador. Escalofríos la recorrían cuando pensaba en toda aquella sangre que durante las batallas salpicaba a su alrededor.

En ese momento, la muchacha se encontraba en su habitación. Una blanca toalla cubría su cuerpo, donde sutiles curvas indicaban que ya no era una niñita.

La muchacha se quitó la toalla y se vistió con un pantalón vaquero y una sencilla camiseta verde. Se sentó en su suave cama, cubierta con sabanas lilas y observó con melancolía el frasco vacio donde solía guardar los trozos de la perla de shikon.

Hace cuatro meses habían conseguido derrotar a Naraku. Fue una batalla épica donde hubo muchísimas bajas. Cientos de aldeanos murieron aquella tarde, tratando de proteger a sus familias.

Sango se encontraba en la retaguardia, siendo asistida por Shippou, debido al profundo corte que tenia en sus muñecas; provocado por un ataque de Kagura.

Cuando ya habían perdido la esperanza, Inuyasha reunió todo el poder en Colmillo de Acero y lanzó un poderoso ataque. Este tal vez no fuese mortal, sin embargo, al unirse a una de sus flechas sagradas, se había vuelto letal.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al recordar aquellas semanas en las que asistió al hanyou, quien se encontraba desmayado por culpa de los ataques recibidos.

¡Piiiiiii! ¡Piiii!

Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar el típico pitido de su móvil. Intrigada, se levantó y contestó el pequeño artilugio plateado.

—¿Hola?—preguntó

—_¡Kagome! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Houjo esta tarde?—le preguntó la aguda voz._

—Hola Ayumi. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No planeo asistir a la fiesta.—le contestó Kagome, sonriendo nerviosamente. A veces su amiga podía llegar a ser un poco exagerada.

—_¿Por qué no?—preguntó Ayumi con desilusión._

—No tengo ganas, eso es todo.—le contestó la muchacha, mientras bajaba las escaleras y entraba a la cocina. Donde el aroma de panqueques recién hechos la llamaba.

—_¡Kagome Higurashi! ! O me das una buena razón o las chicas y yo te llevaremos obligada a la fiesta!—le gritó con enojo la jovencita._

—E…espera un momento, por favor—le dijo Kagome. Coloco el teléfono sobre la mesa y se puso a buscar a su madre.

¡Kami Sama! ¡Por favor Ayúdame!

Cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación, Kagome encontró a su madre en el único lugar donde no se le había ocurrido entrar…su habitación.

La mujer se encontraba escribiendo en una hoja de papel. Estaba maquillada y arreglada.

—¿Mama? ¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó Kagome. Eran pocas las veces en que su madre se arreglaba así, no es que fuera fea, es mas poseía una belleza natural que su hija había heredado.

—Hola Kagome. Lamento tener que molestarte, hija; pero necesito tu ayuda.—le dijo la mujer, metiendo la pagina en la que había escrito dentro de su maleta.—Tengo que llevar al abuelo a su cita médica y hacer las compras de la semana. ¿Podrías cuidar a tu hermano mientras no estamos?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—le preguntó Kagome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Había encontrado la excusa perfecta para no asistir a la dichosa celebración.

—Nada importante, solo tienes que ayudar a Souta a aprenderse unos trabalenguas—le dijo la mujer.—Hasta luego cielo—se despidió, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Aunque tuviera dieciocho años, para su madre siempre seria su pequeña.

¿Trabalenguas? Eso seria muy fácil.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y llamó a Ayumi. Le explicó la causa de su ausencia y ella aceptó, algo triste, que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Al entrar a la sala se encontró con Souta. El adolescente tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara y observaba divertido su anime preferido.

Kagome se detuvo frente a la televisión y colocó las manos en sus caderas.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó Souta, levantándose del sillón rojo y acercándose a su hermana.

—Es hora de estudiar—le aviso la joven antes de apagar el aparato.

—¡Hermana! ¡Por favor!—le rogó el muchacho, colocándose de rodillas ante ella.

—Tranquilo Souta. Si te aprendes bien el tema, te aseguro que estarás viendo la televisión en un dos por tres.—le dijo Kagome, revolviendo el cabello del chico con su mano.

Finalmente, resignado, Souta soltó un suspiro y se sentó nuevamente. Kagome sonrió complacida, se sentó a su lado y abrió el cuaderno azul que se encontraba sobre la mesita de madera.

La muchacha pasó su mirada por las páginas y sonrió.

—Muy bien Souta. El primer trabalenguas es: _Tres tristes tigres tragaban trigo en un trigal._—recitó con soltura.

—Tres tristes tigres tragaban trigo en un trigal—dijo Souta, jugueteando con el agujero de uno de los cojines.

—¡Perfecto!—exclamó la joven. Justo cuando abría la boca para dictarle el siguiente párrafo, un fuerte sonido la alertó

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó.

—Vamos a averiguarlo—le dijo Souta, levantándose y saliendo con rapidez de la casa.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, ya el chico había salido de la casa. Preocupada, salió en su busca. Camino con rapidez, bordeando los arbustos y las pequeñas estatuas que adornaban el jardín y llegó hasta el pozo devora huesos.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta y unos murmullos se escuchaban tras ella. Un poco más relajada, Kagome se acercó y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Sonrió, al ver a su hermano sano y salvo junto a un chico de cabellos plateados.

OoO

—Inuyasha ¿podrías guardar silencio?— Le preguntó la muchacha. Todo rastro de felicidad se había esfumado de su cara.— Souta no puede concentrase con tanto escándalo.

El hanyou había tratado de encender el televisor; pero en todos sus intentos había sido detenido por un "abajo" de Kagome. Frustrado, se había sentado al lado de Souta y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Muy bien Souta. Continuemos; _El rey de Constantinopla…—_empezó a recitar, sin embargo, antes de que terminara, Inuyasha la interrumpió.

—¿Qué es un rey?—le preguntó con interés, cruzándose de brazos.

—Una persona importante—le dijo Kagome al muchacho. No tenia ganas de profundizar en el significado de dicha palabra.—_El rey de Constantinopla se quiere desconstantinopolizar aquel que lo…_

—_¿Qué es desconstantinoplizar?—_le preguntó Souta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
—Se dice desconstantinopolizar, y su significado no importa en este momento.—le dijo, apretando el cuaderno entre sus manos.—Mejor pasemos a otro trabalenguas. _El cielo esta enladrillado, ¿Quién lo desenladrillara? Aquel que lo…_

—Eso es imposible.—dijeron los muchachos al unísono.

—¡Es solo un estúpido trabalenguas!—les gritó la chica. Ese par ya la estaba desesperando.

—Ya lo sabemos hermana; pero aun así tienes que admitir que eso es científicamente imposible.—le dijo Souta, entrelazando las manos en su regazo.

—Solo un estúpido lo haría—le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Es como lo que me contaste de los tres tigres. Se supone que son animales carnívoros, entonces ¿Qué hacen comiendo trigo?—le dijo Souta a Inuyasha, como si fueran colegas que habían descubierto juntos los secretos del universo.

—Además, ¿que hace un rey deseando desconplipazarse? Es mas, ¿Qué diablos significa eso?—le preguntó el hanyou, con incredulidad y curiosidad.

Kagome los observaba en silencio. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y las manos en puños, su cara estaba roja y el cuaderno que sostenía se encontraba en el piso, con algunas hojas desprendidas.

—¡Abajo!—le gritó al hanyou, antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba. Necesitaba refrescarse.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo de madera de la casa, causándole a este una pequeña abolladura.

Souta se arrodilló a su lado y le susurró, para que su hermana no los escuchara—Tienes que admitir que valió la pena.

Se levantó y sujetó el control remoto como si fuera un tesoro, se sentó en el sillón y encendió aquella caja negra que tanto los entretenía a el y a su amigo orejas de perro.

**Hanyou: mitad perro-mitad humano. En otras palabras: Inuyasha**

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar. Sacando mis cuentas, fue casi un mes T-T**

**La escuela no me deja tomarme un respiro. Ahorita mismo aprovecho que no tengo tantos deberes.**

**Bye!**


	6. Amigo Imaginario

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo los uso para divertirme. ^^**

**Antes de que lean les aclararé algo; en la historia Inuyasha tiene 13 años y Kagome once. ¡Espero disfruten la lectura!**

**Amigo Imaginario**

Ahí estaba ella, con su negra cabellera suelta y sus ojos marrones con aquél brillo que tanto los caracterizaban. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y una simple camiseta rosa, acompañados de unas sandalias negras. Jugaba tranquila sin percibir la mirada dorada de cierto muchacho sobre ella.

Apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana, Inuyasha Taisho tenía una excelente visión del patio delantero de los Higurashi, sus vecinos. Con sus ojos dorados observaba fascinado como aquella chica se trepaba a los árboles con tal de hacer reír a su hermano, un pequeño de no mas de cuatro años llamado Souta. Inuyasha suspiró aburrido, volteó y paseó la mirada por su habitación. Esta se encontraba totalmente desordenada; sus cuadernos escolares estaban tirados por el suelo con muchas hojas sueltas y unas envolturas de chocolate, acompañadas de unos cartones de leche y una caja de galletas, se acumulaban en su mesita de noche.

Volvió su mirada a la ventana y observó como una joven mujer se acercaba a los niños. Al verla venir, la chica de ojos marrones bajó del árbol y se dirigió hacia ella. Desde su posición, Inuyasha pudo ver como aquella mujer parecía estar pidiéndole algo a la muchacha mientras que esta fruncía el ceño y miraba disimuladamente hacia su casa. Intrigado, vio como ella asentía con la cabeza y salía corriendo.

Inuyasha se alejó de la ventana, sorteó algunas de las cajas que se encontraban en el suelo y salió de su habitación. Normalmente, esta siempre estaba ordenada pero al estar sus padres de viaje no había quien pudiera ordenarle limpiarla. La única persona que se encontraba con él era Sesshoumaru; pero bien sabía Inuyasha que a su hermano mayor le daba igual todo lo que le pasaba.

El chico frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el timbre de la casa, arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano y lo encontró igual que siempre; con el cabello plateado perfectamente peinado y la fina nariz enterrada en sus libros.

—Idiota, hay alguien afuera. Ve a abrir. —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Sesshoumaru alzó la mirada de sus libros y lo observó de manera inexpresiva— Eres un estúpido, aún me pregunto cuando dejarás esas ridículas actitudes infantiles. —le dijo antes de volver a enterrar la nariz en los libros, ignorando el timbre que había vuelto a sonar insistente.

Inuyasha lo miró enrabiado. ¿! Quién diablos se creía el idiota de su hermano!? Era más que obvio que él ya no era un chiquillo, ¡él ya era todo un hombre!

Sesshoumaru, hastiado, se levantó de su escritorio y fue a abrir la puerta. Con tanto barullo jamás podría concentrarse. Pasó a un lado de su hermano y empezó a bajar las escaleras con lentitud.

— ¡Para tu información, soy mil veces más hombre que tu Sesshoumaru!—le gritó Inuyasha cuando el otro muchacho ya había bajado hasta la sala.

—Como digas—dijo el otro.

Inuyasha ya le iba a replicar; pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca al ver a la misma chica que había estado observando hace unos momentos, entrando a la casa.

—Buenos días Sesshoumaru. Mi madre me envió a pedirte azúcar ¿tienes un poco?—preguntó la chica, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y una pequeña taza de azúcar en sus manos.

—Pasa—fue lo único que le contestó Sesshoumaru antes de dirigirse a la cocina en total silencio.

—De acuerdo—susurró Kagome, entrando después de él. Sin pena alguna esta vez, ella se acostó encima de uno de los blancos sillones que allí se encontraban.

Ella se encontraba totalmente relajada en aquel cómodo sillón, paseó su mirada por los hermosos diseños florales del techo y luego, involuntariamente, la dirigió hacia las escaleras. Allí, justo cuando su mirada achocolatada se encontró con otra dorada toda relajación se esfumó.

—Ehhhh… ¿hola?—fue lo único que pudo decir Inuyasha. La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja de ira.

— ¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó ella, se levantó del sillón y cruzó los brazos con fastidio.

—Hablar contigo, ¿que más voy a querer tonta? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Hace como un mes que no me diriges la palabra. —le contestó Inuyasha, bajando las escaleras con rapidez y sentándose a su lado.

Kagome solo lo miró de reojo y se apartó de él— Tengo mis razones—susurró.

— ¡No seas idiota! ¡Yo no te hecho nada!—le gritó con furia el chico de ojos dorados. Ya lo había empezado a frustrar la manera en que su amiga lo ignoraba.

— ¿! Nada!? ¡Inuyasha, me dejaste abandonada casi todo el bendito mes! ¡No me hablabas, no jugabas conmigo y ni siquiera te me acercabas en los recreos o me visitabas en casa!—le gritó con enojo la muchacha mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas (no sabría decir si de rabia o de tristeza) se acumulaban en sus ojos marrones—

—Deja de llorar—le dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba hacia otra parte. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar

—¡No estoy llorando!—grito mientras enjugaba sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—No pude verte en todo este mes porque estuve con Kikyo. Lo siento—murmuró Inuyasha con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ignorando olímpicamente lo que había gritado Kagome

Kikyo Dojou era una de las compañeras de clases de Inuyasha. Lo único que Kagome sabía acerca de ella era que tenía una belleza muy particular y una personalidad misteriosa y algo reservada, que por lo visto había logrado atraer a su amigo de ojos dorados. El cual decía que la muchacha de fríos ojos marrones era muy diferente a como la describía el resto de la gente.

— ¿Siguen juntos?—preguntó Kagome en un susurro.

—No. Rompí con ella hace una semana. —le contestó con sencillez el otro chico.

—Lo siento mucho—murmuró Kagome.

— ¡Keh! No importa. —le contestó él con indiferencia.

Kagome solo sonrió levemente. Ella sabía que Inuyasha solo estaba actuando, escondiendo lo que sentía en realidad detrás de una máscara de indiferencia. Aunque sabía que su amigo debía estar triste por la ruptura, Kagome no podía evitar sentir un calorcito en su interior, se sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo miserable por la tristeza que sentía Inuyasha.

Todos aquellos pequeños cambios en su forma de pensar, día a día la confundían aún más. Había descubierto que algunos de los juegos que le encantaban en el pasado, de repente le parecían algo tontos e infantiles y que ciertas cosas que antes le daban igual ahora la fascinaban cada vez más. Lo mismo había ocurrido con sus sentimientos hacia aquél chico al que conocía desde la más tierna infancia, el cariño que sentía por él se había vuelto más profundo y había empezado a ansiar, más que nunca, los abrazos que el chico le brindaba de vez en cuando. Aun así, desconocía completamente si Inuyasha sentía lo mismo que ella.

Ya no era una niñita; pero tampoco era una adulta.

Ambos se miraron un rato en completo silencio hasta que la imponente figura de Sesshoumaru entró al salón con la pequeña taza llena de azúcar. El chico se lo entregó a Kagome y sin decir palabra alguna se fue a su habitación. El silencio se prolongó un poco más hasta que Kagome se levantó del sillón y se acercó despacio a Inuyasha.

—Lo siento. No debí haberme enojado por esa tontería. —le dijo Kagome con una avergonzada sonrisa. Estaba dejando su orgullo a un lado para poder volver a disfrutar de la cálida compañía de Inuyasha.

—Tranquila, ya no importa—fue lo único que contestó el susodicho.

— ¿Amigos de nuevo?—le preguntó Kagome con duda, ofreciéndole su blanca y suave mano.

— ¡Keh! Como sea—dijo Inuyasha, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. A veces, tanta amabilidad de parte de Kagome llegaba a incomodarlo.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Tal vez no te vea tan a menudo ahora. —le comentó Kagome, con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara, mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía con paso ligero hacia la puerta. Se le había ocurrido una simple idea en aquel tiempo que había pasado junto al joven. Una idea que tal vez la ayudaría a responder el dilema que se formaba en su corazón.

— ¿Por qué no?—le preguntó con rapidez Inuyasha. Él no estaba dispuesto a soportar semejante cosa, casi un mes con ella ignorándole le había supuesto una tortura. No sabía si soportaría otro mes sin llegar a destrozar la casa de la furia que sentía o si en el proceso terminaría asesinando a Sesshoumaru (lo cual, para ser honestos, le daba igual. De todas formas, la vida sin Sesshoumaru sería mucho mejor)

—Es que yo tengo…este…un…novio. —murmuró Kagome, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y estaba enredando un mechón de cabello en su dedo. Un gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba mintiendo. Sentia un poco de vergüenza por estar diciendo semejante cosa, después de todo, su propia madre le había dicho que aun estaba muy pequeña para tener novio. Le había dicho que lo ideal seria esperar a que creciera un poco mas.—Tengo que volver a casa. Te veo más tarde. —dijo Kagome antes de salir corriendo velozmente hacia su templo. No tenía ganas de ver como la furia de Inuyasha estallaba.

El chico se había quedado congelado en el sillón mientras que en su mente se repetía sin cesar aquella simple pero realmente odiosa palabra: _novio. _De solo pensar en que Kagome, la dulce Kagome, estuviera de _novia_ con un tipo al que ni siquiera conocía le hacía hervir la sangre. El chico se levantó, con las manos cerradas en puño, el ceño profundamente fruncido y rechinando con fuerza los dientes.

¿! Por qué demonios no se lo había dicho antes!? Se suponía que eran los "mejores amigos", ¿Cómo era posible que Kagome le hubiese ocultado la existencia de ese _novio?_ ¡De solo mencionar la dichosa palabrita aumentaban cada vez mas los deseos de encontrarse con ese tipo y romperle su maldita cara!

El joven atravesó con rapidez la acera por la que unas pocas personas transitaban y subió con rapidez las innumerables escaleras del templo vecino. Una vez llegó a la cima atravesó con rapidez el patio, rodeado de arboles de sakura y con muchos juguetes desperdigados por el suelo.

Irritado, tocó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y esperó con los brazos cruzados a que le abrieran. Pasados un par de segundos, la puerta fue abierta por una cansada, pero aún así sonriente, señora Higurashi.

—Mami, quiero jugar—decía el pequeño Souta mientras reía colgado de la pierna de su madre.

—Mas tarde jugaremos Souta, ahora mamá esta muy ocupada—contestó la señora mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a su hijo. —Hola Inuyasha, es una sorpresa verte por aquí. Hace mucho que no venías, ¿buscas a Kagome?—le preguntó la señora con una gran sonrisa en su delicado rostro.

— ¿Puede Kagome venir aquí afuera? Tengo que hablar con ella. —preguntó rápidamente Inuyasha. Hubiera sido un poco más caballeroso, de no ser por la urgencia que sentía de ver a la chica en ese momento.

—Por supuesto ¿Podrías cuidar un rato a Souta mientras voy a buscarla?—le preguntó la mujer.

—De acuerdo—contestó velozmente el muchacho.

Al escuchar sus palabras, el pequeño Souta se soltó de inmediato de la pierna de su madre y corrió hacia el chico de ojos dorados. —Inuyasa, ¿para que bucas a mi hermana?—le pregunto el niñito.

—Para hablar con ella—le contestó el chico.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque dijo algo que me hizo enojar—

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque fue algo sumamente estúpido—le contestó el chico de nuevo. Olvidando que no debía decir semejantes palabrotas frente al niño.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque ella es una tonta—

— ¿Por qué?—le volvió a preguntar con una risita.

—No sé, debe ser algo de nacimiento—

— ¿Por qué?—

—Oye Souta, ¿Por qué no mejor cierras la boca?—preguntó un hastiado Inuyasha. Aquél enano lo estaba desesperando con sus preguntas.

— ¡Porque no quiero!—exclamó el niñito antes de soltar una fuerte risa y salir corriendo hacia uno de los inmensos arboles que allí se encontraban. Inuyasha solo observó como el niño escalaba rápidamente uno de los árboles. Ese pequeño demonio siempre lograba desconcertarlo con sus acciones.

— ¡Souta! ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo!—gritó Kagome mientras corría hacia el árbol al que su hermano se había trepado. ¿Cuándo había salido de la casa?

Al verla venir Souta brincó del árbol, sin embargo, antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo Kagome logró atraparlo. Tropezó con una roca y cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Definitivamente, los hermanos menores eran un terrible dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Auch! Eres un loco suicida Souta—exclamó Kagome mientras se sentaba en el duro suelo y se sobaba la espalda.

— ¿Estás bien hermana?—preguntó el pequeñín con preocupación. Su carita, antes risueña, se había ensombrecido ante la posibilidad de haber lastimado a su adorada hermana con sus juegos.

—No te preocupes. Ve con tus juguetes—le contestó Kagome mientras se levantaba. Fingió una sonrisa para poder tranquilizar al infante, y cuando vio que este se alejaba más relajado, la mueca de dolor se volvió a instalar en su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien Kagome?—le preguntó con una leve preocupación Inuyasha. El chico poso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio una suave caricia en la espalda.

—Sí, solo fue un tonto golpe—le respondió Kagome con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. — ¿Para qué me buscabas?—le preguntó esta vez.

Al escuchar a Kagome, Inuyasha recordó las razones de su enojo. Su rostro mutó nuevamente a la ira y sus ojos adquirieron un peligroso brillo anaranjado. —Hablábamos sobre tu "noviecito" hace un rato. —le dijo de forma mordaz, casi escupiendo dicha palabra.

Kagome lo miró con confusión y alzó una ceja, interrogante. De pronto, al ver como las facciones de Inuyasha se endurecían un poco más, pareció recordar. — ¡Ah, te refieres a eso! Creo que no deberías preocuparte por esas tonterías Inuyasha. Además, es mi asunto— exclamó ella con rapidez, enrollando un mechón de cabello en su dedo y bajando la mirada al piso.

— ¿Cómo se llama?—le preguntó Inuyasha, ignorando las palabras de la chica. — ¿! No será el idiota de Kouga verdad!?—le gritó.

A pesar de estar en grados totalmente distintos, ambos conocían a los respectivos amigos o enemigos de cada uno. Más de una chica de la clase de Kagome, se sentía levemente atraída hacia Inuyasha, lo mismo que ciertos chicos de la clase del muchacho (entre ellos el dichoso Kouga) se sentían felices cerca de Kagome. Se podría decir que todos aquellos chicos y chicas empezaban a sentir las típicas mariposas en el estómago que se presentaban en la adolescencia. Los abrazos, los besos en la mejilla y los regalos anónimos (desde el típico corazón de chocolate hasta el inusual poema romántico) no se hacían esperar.

— ¿Kouga? — Preguntó Kagome—Él y yo somos solo amigos, Inuyasha—le contestó alzando la mirada y chocando con los enojados ojos del otro chico.

— ¡Ja! Si como no Kagome. ¡Ese tipo se la pasa gritando a los cuatro vientos que eres su novia!—le gritó con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo— ¡Es un completo estúpido! ¡No se porque no me dejas quitarle la patética sonrisa de su rostro con un buen puñetazo!

Kagome lo miró con confusión y pensó que su broma ya se estaba pasando de la raya. Se suponía que Inuyasha debía molestarse tan solo un poco; pero era obvio que él estaba mucho más que molesto.

Era hora de ponerle fin a su plan.

Al escuchar los gritos, Souta había dejado sus juguetes a un lado y se había acercado disimuladamente a ambos jóvenes. Al llegar a su lado, Souta se abrazó a una de las piernas de su hermana y preguntó, inocentemente. —Inuyasa ¿estas celoso?—

Las mejillas de Inuyasha se volvieron aún más rojas y un tic se empezó a formar en su ceja derecha— ¡Por supuesto que no, enano del demonio!—le gritó al niño que se había escondido detrás de su hermana con una traviesa sonrisa en su adorable rostro.

— ¡No le grites a Souta!—gritó Kagome. Ese enano podía ser muy fastidioso; pero aun así era su hermano, por lo cual lo protegería de todo y de todos si fuera necesario— ¡Y tú deja de decir tonterías!—regañó al chiquillo mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza.

—Pelo si no son tonterías. Mamá dijo que tenía que cuidate mucho Kagome. Ella dijo que tú eres muy linda y que pol eso muchos niños van a querer estar cerquita tuyo. —dijo el niño mientras la miraba con seriedad. —Inuyasa, ¿tú tas celoso?—le volvió a preguntar el infante al ver como ambos jóvenes se había quedado mudos al escucharlo decir semejantes cosas.

Inuyasha solo bajo la mirada al suelo y apretó sus puños con más fuerza, al punto que se empezó a hacer daño. ¿Estaba celoso?

Ni él mismo lo sabía con certeza. Aceptaba que su amiga era una chica muy linda; pero algo muy diferente era admitirlo en público o decírselo a la chica en cuestión. La conocía desde que ambos andaban en pañales y no podía evitar sentir aquella necesidad de protegerla y darle cariño, como si de una hermanita se tratara. Por lo tanto, cada vez que algún muchacho se le acercaba no podía evitar pensar que este lo hacia con malas intenciones, tratando de aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de Kagome.

No obstante, el mismo no podía evitar sentir últimamente la necesidad de estar cerca de ella y perderse en sus ojos marrones. También sabía que a medida que crecieran dicha necesidad se iba a volver cada vez más fuerte, hasta que no la podría soportar.

El único chico en el que podría confiar para cuidar a Kagome era Miroku, su mejor amigo (Souta no contaba como chico, él solo era un pequeño dolor de cabeza sin utilidad alguna). Desde que había visto como el maldito de Kouga se acercaba en los recesos a su amiga, de forma "disimulada", un intenso rencor nació en su interior. Detestaba con toda su alma ver como ella se sonrojaba cuando Kouga se acercaba y le regalaba chocolates o cualquier otra cosa cursi que se encontrara, y como él sonreía con suficiencia al ver que había logrado su objetivo.

¡Y aún así la ingenua de Kagome seguía diciendo que solo eran amigos! ¡Maldita sea, le estaba coqueteando! ¿! Cómo podía ser TAN ciega!?

¡Joder! Lo admitía, estaba celoso. ¿Y qué?

—Inuyasha—lo sacó Kagome de sus pensamientos—No tienes porque enojarte. Jamás existió novio alguno, todo fue una simple broma. —le dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa.

—O sea que Inuyasa taba celoso de alguien que no existe. ¡De un chico imaginario!—exclamó Souta antes de empezar a reír.

—Lo siento—le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha, algo nerviosa e ignorando los comentarios de Souta.

El chico tenía la mandíbula desencajada y las mejillas teñidas de un rojo escarlata. Cerró y abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo que le ayudara a recuperar un poco de su dignidad. Aunque para ser sinceros no sabía qué diablos le podría ayudar.

¿! Se había enojado y preocupado tanto por alguien que siquiera existía!?

Le dirigió una mirada a la nerviosa Kagome y sin decir palabra se alejó lentamente del lugar escuchando como la muchacha trataba de callar a su hermano. El cual cantaba sin parar una fastidiosa tonadilla.

—Inu y Kagome sentados en un árbol. Se quieren, se aman, se besan y se abrachan. —cantaba el infante ignorando la furibunda mirada de Kagome.

Tal vez mañana vendría a darle su merecido. Después de que toda la ira, desconcierto y vergüenza que sentía se le pasaran.

**N/A**

**Finalmente logro terminar este cap. Espero que les guste y que me disculpen nuevamente por mi tardanza (causada por ciertos hermanos míos acostumbrados a quitarme la laptop en el momento menos apropiado -.-)**

**Bueno, les informo que este será uno de los últimos capítulos largos que escribiré ya que en unos 5 o 4 días se acabarán las vacaciones y volveré a la tortura escolar.**

**Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia me la pueden hacer saber a través de un review o a través de un MP. De ahora en adelante los contestaré todos por este medio, ya que mi mail fue eliminado accidentalmente hace unos meses. T-T**

**Besos,**

**Elie**


	7. Patines Rotos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para escribir mis fics.**

**Patines Rotos**

— ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!—gritaba Shippou con alegría.

Los seis miembros de aquél peculiar grupo se encontraban andando por un camino desierto, a sus lados, inmensos árboles les daban refugio a pequeños e inofensivos youkais. Esos enclenques a los que Inuyasha podía derrotar con tan solo agitar a Colmillo de Acero.

Los pájaros trinaban con alegría, las flores se abrían dejando ver finalmente la increíble belleza que poseían y el cielo estaba tranquilo, sin ningún atisbo de tormenta. El joven de cabello plateado caminaba lentamente con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho. Observaba irritado como la chica de cabellos negros y dulces ojos marrones pasaba velozmente frente suyo, con el enano pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

— ¡Dejen de dar tantas vueltas! ¡Me desesperan!—exclamó con furia el hanyou. La muchacha se detuvo unos metros más adelante, se volteó y miró confundida a Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntaron Sango y Miroku al alcanzar a los otros tres. Se habían quedado rezagados debido a la velocidad de la muchachita y del enojado chico. Además, no podían montar en Kirara debido a una infección que tenía la gatita en sus piernas delanteras producto de unas hiedras venenosas.

— ¡Estoy harto de verte con esas malditas cosas! ¡No podrías quitártelas un rato y andar como alguien normal!—exclamó Inuyasha, ignorando a los recién llegados y señalando acusadoramente a los patines que la colegiala llevaba puestos. Eran un hermoso par de patines blancos, con ruedas negras y cubiertos de tiernos dibujos de Hello Kitty.

Hace dos días que Kagome había cumplido los diecisiete años y para celebrarlo habían realizado una reunión en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Sango había cocinado un delicioso pastel (ya que había aprendido ciertas recetas de Kaede), así como otros platos que tal vez no eran la gran cosa; pero seguro que para la chica del futuro significarían mucho. El monje Miroku y Shippou se habían encargado de la decoración, unas lámparas de colores rojo y azul y un cartel con el nombre de la chica y la edad que cumplía ese día. Inuyasha tan solo se había encargado de ir a la época de Kagome y así ayudarla a traer todos los regalos que sus amigos y familiares de la época moderna le habían brindado.

Kagome al ver todas las molestias que sus amigos se habían tomado les había agradecido mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción. Se pasaron toda la noche recordando los buenos momentos que habían vivido juntos en esos casi tres años. Cuando la medianoche se acercaba, le ordenaron a Shippou que fuera a dormir, y después de que el niño se marchara (no sin quejarse) empezaron a abrir los regalos. Había desde peluches y perfumes hasta diversas prendas de vestir, entre las cuales se encontraba un conjunto de sostén y pantaletas negras con encaje. Miroku las había observado fascinado y había soltado una de sus típicas frases ("Que buena delantera tiene usted, señorita Kagome") y, como era de esperar, recibió una fuerte cachetada y un golpe en el estómago de parte de Sango e Inuyasha respectivamente.

Y después de ese incidente llegaron…ELLOS. Desde el momento en que Kagome abrió dicha caja y sacó aquellos patines endemoniados había empezado la desgracia del hanyou.

—Pues yo quiero andar con ellos puestos, ¿hay algún problema?—le preguntó la colegiala con una mirada furibunda, como retándolo a que se atreviera a responderle. No entendía a Inuyasha, últimamente se había mostrado muy resentido y silencioso con ella. Tenía que admitir que la situación la entristecía; pero tenía su orgullo al igual que el mitad bestia. No dejaría que la culpabilidad la invadiera, estaba totalmente segura de que la actitud del muchacho no era por su culpa.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada rencorosa y se mordió la lengua para no hablar. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo mucho que extrañaba el que se montara en su espalda, su risa jovial cerca de su oído cuando decía algo que le había parecido gracioso, como se aferraba fuertemente a sus hombros y enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura cuando tenía miedo. ¡Simplemente odiaba el que Kagome no le prestara tanta atención como antes!

—Ninguno, solo mantente alejada de mí. Ese estúpido ruido me está volviendo loco—murmuró rabioso mientras seguía el camino con aparente tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Inuyasha, su Excelencia?—preguntó bajito Sango—El nunca había tratado a Kagome de esa manera.

—Debes estar muy ciega como para no notar lo mucho que se pelean esos dos Sango. Aunque tus ojos son tan bellos como dos luceros brillando en el hermoso cielo nocturno, que me atrevo a rechazar esa teoría. —dijo Miroku mientras se acercaba con lentitud a la exterminadora.

—Ni se le ocurra—le dijo Sango mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Estaba apretando fuertemente una de las manos de Miroku, la cual "casualmente" había encontrado en el sitio donde terminaba su espalda.—No me refería a eso, es solo que llevan con esta absurda pelea desde el cumpleaños de Kagome. A veces vuelven a la normalidad pero casi de inmediato parecen recordar que no se hablan y vuelve a reinar el silencio entre ellos. ¡Ya me están desesperando!

—Tienes razón Sango. Todo esto es muy extraño, Inuyasha esta actuando más idiota que nunca—expresó el monje mientras se acariciaba la barbilla en actitud pensativa— ¿Crees que este planeando tu-ya-sabes-que?—le preguntó a la exterminadora con un brillo divertido en su mirada.

—No lo creo su excelencia. Inuyasha no se atrevería a declarársele a Kagome, usted sabe como es con esas cosas. —murmuró la exterminadora mientras soltaba un suspiro desanimado.

Nada le gustaría más que ver a su amiga alcanzar la felicidad junto a ese hanyou. Ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Kagome amaba al muchacho y lo mucho que había sufrido por dicho amor. A sus ojos, ellos hacían una hermosa pareja; un poco extraña pero aun así hermosa.

—Kikyo ya se ha ido al infierno, ya casi descansa en paz ¿! Por qué demonios Inuyasha no se atreve a confesarle sus sentimientos a Kagome-chan?!—murmuró irritada Sango, siempre asegurándose de que el agudo oído del medio demonio no los lograra escuchar.

La miko había decidido hace un año que el momento de retirarse al infierno había llegado, prácticamente le había ordenado a Inuyasha que dejara todo atrás y se fuera a pasar la eternidad junto a ella. No le había importado que la búsqueda de los fragmentos apenas comenzara ya que, según ella, Inuyasha debía regresar al lugar de donde había venido. El infierno, el lugar de donde los aldeanos decían que provenían todos los demonios u mitad demonios, un lugar donde el sufrimiento eterno era el pan de cada día y la recompensa para todos aquellos bastardos que destrozaban sus siembras y mataban sin piedad a sus amigos y familiares…era la muerte de su alma y de su cuerpo. Ya fuese en las hogueras o en cualquier otro método infernal diseñado para la tortura extrema.

El lugar al que, según Kikyo, Inuyasha debía regresar.

—No deberías tenerle ese resentimiento a la señorita Kikyo, Sango. Tú bien sabes que todo ese odio y rencor que tenía fue producto de una de las trampas de Naraku. Recuerda que ella sufrió tanto o más que nosotros. —dijo el monje con una mirada sombría—Además, cualquier pensamiento negativo hacia su persona podría hacer mas lento el proceso de purificación de su alma. —agregó el monje, refiriéndose al ritual de oraciones que llevaban realizando los miembros del grupo desde la muerte de la sacerdotisa. Según sus cálculos, unos meses más de oraciones y el alma de la señorita Kikyo sería liberada del infierno y descansaría en paz en el cielo.

Lastimosamente, la miko había muerto hace un par de meses al ser traicionada por Naraku. Este le había prometido el alma de Inuyasha en el infierno, para que la acompañara por siempre, a cambio de que ella le entregara los pocos fragmentos que tenía en su poder. No obstante, en el último momento este la había atravesado el corazón con uno de sus tentáculos venenosos, provocando la pérdida inmediata de sus almas y su posterior desintegración y desaparición de este mundo.

—Tiene razón su Excelencia. Es mejor olvidar eso. —contestó la muchacha, observando sus pies como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas al notar la dulce mirada que Miroku le dirigía.

De pronto, el tierno momento fue roto por una malhumorada voz— ¡Oigan! ¿! De que rayos están hablando!?—les gritó Inuyasha. Últimamente su humor había estado más volátil de lo usual.

—Estábamos conversando sobre que clase de hierbas necesitaríamos para curar a Kirara, nada muy interesante—dijo con sencillez el monje antes de dirigirle una mirada curiosa a Kagome, la cual se encontraba cruzada de brazos y cuya energía espiritual se encontraba en un nivel inusualmente alto.

A su lado, el pequeño Shippou le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras a su amiga, pues lo que menos querían en ese momento era un estallido de poder espiritual de parte de la chica.

— ¡Kagome-chan! ¿Qué te paso?—preguntó rápidamente Sango mientras iba a lado de su amiga.

La chica solamente frunció en entrecejo y murmuró algo ininteligible. La exterminadora miró Shippou y este le contestó—Estaban discutiendo. Inuyasha estaba diciéndole que porque no se marchaba con su amado Kouga para ser felices por siempre en su mugrosa madriguera, también le estaba diciendo cosas como que ningún hombre en su sano juicio se fijaría en una chiquilla como ella y muchas cosas más que a Kagome no le gustaron para nada.—

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Ese Inuyasha no puede permanecer ni un segundo con la boca cerrada. —masculló Sango soltando un bufido y parándose a un lado del monje Miroku.

— ¿Cuándo dejará de comportarse como un niño?—preguntó suavemente el monje mientras movía suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados.

— ¡Escuché eso!—grito el hanyou— ¡Keh! Idiotas—les dijo el muchacho antes de reiniciar la caminata.

¿Qué acaso esos dos no podían mantenerse alejados de SUS asuntos? No había podido escuchar muy bien lo que cuchicheaban hace un rato, sin embargo, sabía que trataba sobre Kagome y él. Un tema absolutamente tabú para el hanyou, ya que Kagome no debía enterarse de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Lo había aceptado como amigo; sin embargo ¿lo aceptaría como algo más? Él no quería correr dicho riesgo. Prefería continuar siendo su amigo y defensor que perder dicho privilegio por una estúpida confesión.

Que conste que el no era un cobarde…solo estaba siendo precavido.

Justo cuando había logrado relajarse un poco, un sonido infernal taladró sus sensibles orejas sin piedad. Irritado, se detuvo en seco y observó como Kagome se deslizaba con agilidad sobre sus patines, alejándose cada vez más de ellos sin dar siquiera una mirada atrás. El muchacho la observó vacilante, debatiendo si debía ordenarle que los esperase o si le dejaba seguir sola por su propia cuenta.

Finalmente decidió dejarla seguir. Después de todo, nada peligroso podría ocurrirle a la miko pues ella se defendería con sus poderes espirituales, los que ya habían mejorado considerablemente.

— ¿La dejas ir sola?—preguntó con asombro Shippou, mirando a Inuyasha con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos.

— ¿Y si le ocurre algo? Tu bien sabes que muchos demonios abundan por estas tierras—murmuró Sango mientras observaba con cautela el punto verde con blanco en que se había convertido su amiga. Desde que había obtenido los patines, no había dejado de usarlos ni una sola vez. Según ella, le proporcionaban una grata sensación de libertad.

— ¿No vas a ser un caballero Inuyasha? La señorita Kagome es una muchachita muy hermosa y bondadosa, si algún hombre de poco honor le hiciera algún mal; poco podríamos hacer nosotros para ayudarla a esta distancia que estamos—argumentó con sabiduría el monje, acariciándose pensativamente la barbilla. Un gesto que se había hecho muy usual en él.

—Estas tierras no son tan peligrosas, no seas mentirosa Sango. Ningún youkai ha aparecido por ahora y si algún "hombre de poco honor" tratara de hacerle algo a Kagome, yo llegaría antes de que ese tipo pudiera tocar alguno de sus cabellos. —expresó Inuyasha con indiferencia, a pesar de que el gusanillo de la duda había empezado a hacer mella en él.— Kagome ha desarrollado sus poderes espirituales, ya debe saber defenderse ¿no?

—Pero no los ha desarrollado por completo ¿Seguro que quieres dejarla sola a su suerte?—preguntó suavemente Sango mientras intercambiaba miradas cómplices con el monje—Ya esta muy lejos, casi ni puedo verla. —murmuró la chica observando por donde desaparecía su amiga.

— ¡Que fastidiosos son!—gritó Inuyasha antes de emprender la carrera en busca de la miko del futuro. ¡Diablos! Sus queridos "amigos" no podían dejarlo en paz ni un segundo. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que perturbar su conciencia?

—Les dije que funcionaria—susurró Miroku mientras chocaba las palmas con el zorrito y la hermosa exterminadora.

_Continara__**…**_

**N/A**

**Upsss ^^ este cap me salió más largo de lo que había pensado por lo que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, pues mi pobre cerebro pide descanso urgentemente. La continuación trataré de subirla este mismo viernes por la noche. ¡Mil gracias por su paciencia!**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

**Natsuki Hikari: Gracias!! Dime que te confunde y yo te lo aclaro enseguida.**

**Mirna: Me alegra que te guste la historia. Lo siento, tu email no apareció en el review ¿podrías enviármelo en un PM?**

**Jenny Acthenz: Fuiste la primera que apoyo esta historia y no sabes cuanto te agradezco eso. ¡En serio, un millón de gracias!**

**Setsuna17: Gracias chica, tus reviews siempre me dejan un buen sabor en la boca. De todas maneras, recuerda que estoy abierta a críticas constructivas. ;)**

**Jane Black278: Me alegro que el fic sea de tu agrado. Imagínate compartir un día de tu vida con Inuyasha y compañía, eso sería un sueño hecho realidad, sin duda alguna. ¡Gracias! Afortunadamente, ya solo falta un mes para acabar el ciclo escolar. Por lo que pronto me veras actualizando más frecuentemente. (:**

**Slipknot390 y Karina Natsumi: Gracias por el review!!! Me alegro que les guste la historia.**

**De igual forma, les agradezco a aquellos que siguen el fic; pero aun no han dejado review.**

**Glosario:**

**Miko: Sacerdotisa**

**Hanyou: Medio Demonio**

**Chau!**

**Hasta el viernes!**


	8. Patines Rotos II

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi…por ahora.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. Aquí les traigo la continuación, espero y les guste. ^^**

**Está un poco más corta que el capítulo anterior, pero no se preocupen que ya voy por la mitad de los dos caps. siguientes.**

**Patines Rotos II Parte**

Kagome se deslizaba con agilidad por el camino, alejándose cada vez más de sus amigos. La muchacha iba sonriente sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, se sentía en el Paraíso con tantos pajarillos y mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor. Jamás había sentido tanta libertad en su corta vida, se sentía sin ataduras y capaz de realizar todo lo que se propusiera; incluso tentar la paciencia de Inuyasha.

La chica frunció el entrecejo al recordar como el hanyou la había insultado y como había insinuado nuevamente que ningún ser en su sano juicio la querría como su mujer. Kagome disminuyó un poco la velocidad y la alegría que había sentido se esfumó como por arte de magia, sacó el frasco con los fragmentos de la perla y los observó con tristeza. Una vez que la joya fuera completada lo más seguro es que ella tendría que marcharse…para siempre.

La muchacha inspiró profundamente, conteniendo las ganas de llorar que sentía.

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba? ¡No debía sentirse triste! ¡Debería estar más bien alegre, pues pronto podría volver a su vida normal!

—Una vida normal, con estudios normales, fiestas normales… Una vida normalmente aburrida. —murmuró Kagome mientras dejaba caer silenciosas lagrimas sobre el frasco, el cual había apretado con fuerza debido a la desesperación que oprimía su corazón.

— ¡Kagome! ¡No te muevas, tonta!—escuchó una grave voz.

La susodicha se estremeció de pies a cabeza y volteó con lentitud, encontrándose con la figura de su querido mitad-bestia cada vez más cerca de ella. Kagome rápidamente guardó el frasco dentro de sus ropas y empezó a patinar con toda la velocidad que tenía, sin fijarse que se había desviado de la ruta inicial, del camino liso y seguro había pasado a un terreno irregular y lleno de zanjas.

¡No quería estar con nadie en esos momentos! Necesitaba aunque fuese un momento a solas con sus sentimientos.

— ¡Acaso estas loca! ¡Ese no es el camino, idiota!—volvió a gritar Inuyasha, cada vez más cerca de la colegiala. Le irritaba de sobremanera que ella lo ignorara, como tenia ganas de gritarle un par de verdades en toda su fea cara. Bueno, eso no era lo que sentía exactamente. Mas bien tenía deseos de averiguar la causa de sus lágrimas ya que a pesar de que en ningún momento de la persecución le había visto la cara, podía sentir a la perfección el olor salino de estas.

— ¡Deja de seguirme!—gritó ella de vuelta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando inútilmente que con eso el hanyou desapareciera, contó hasta tres y cuando abrió los ojos… ¡una enorme zanja estaba a pocos metros de ella!

Kagome intentó virarse y así evitar el agujero; pero ya era muy tarde. Resbaló y trató de aferrarse a algo, sus delicadas manos lograron tomar unos cuantos hierbajos; pero estos fueron arrancados de inmediato. Trató de subir, enterrando sus uñas en la tierra y pataleando con fiereza y aún así todo su esfuerzo fue en vano.

Inuyasha, al ver a la miko en peligro, se lanzó de inmediato a su rescate. Antes de que el cuerpo de Kagome pudiera tocar tierra, él la abrazó con firmeza y escondió la cabeza de la chica en su pecho, tratando de darle algo de protección. Su cuerpo rebotó contra las piedras y las espinas que había allí abajo y sintió como aquél aroma salino tan conocido volvía a estar presente en el aire. Tratando de calmar a la chica Inuyasha colocó su mano en su nuca y le brindó una suave caricia. A pesar del dolor que sentía en cada uno de sus huesos, su mayor interés siempre sería el bienestar de la sacerdotisa.

Unos cuantos golpes más y finalmente habían llegado al final de aquél horrible recorrido. Rodaron un poco más, hasta detenerse por completo…totalmente inmóviles. Las ropas de Inuyasha lucían sucias y algo maltrechas, tenía varias cortadas en la cara y una que otra herida en sus orejas; pero aparte de todo aquello lucía en perfectas condiciones.

Kagome había quedado encima del muchacho y a diferencia de este, no mostraba más que tres o cuatro cortadas en sus piernas. Ella abrió los ojos asustada y revisó de inmediato al muchacho, buscando alguna herida de gravedad.

— ¿Kagome? ¿! Qué te pasa!?— Preguntó con alarma Inuyasha, una vez abrió los ojos, al ver a la miko al borde del llanto— ¿Estás herida?

Kagome le sonrió con ternura al hanyou y se fue acercando con lentitud a su rostro, sin pensar en lo que hacia.

¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce y tierno y al mismo tiempo, orgulloso y terco? No tenía la menor idea, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que lo amaba con toda su alma, a pesar de todos esos defectos que poseía.

Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente al ver como la chica estaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro. Una vez que los suaves labios de Kagome se conectaron con los suyos, sintió como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del cuerpo y como si el oxígeno le faltara de repente. Se había besado muchas veces con Kykio durante su "noviazgo" sin embargo, ningún beso le había hecho sentir tantas emociones como el que estaba recibiendo en ese momento. Se había quedado paralizado y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Al no verse correspondida, Kagome se alejó con lentitud y miró a Inuyasha con vergüenza y… ¿tristeza?

—Lo…lo siento. Yo no…yo no debí. —balbuceó la muchachita mientras trataba de levantarse, con el corazón hecho trizas. Su relación con Inuyasha seguro se había dañado para siempre.

Inuyasha la seguía observando con asombro y al ver que la chica planeaba huir, rápidamente la sujetó de la muñeca y la acercó a su pecho. _¡No te vayas!_—parecía estar diciéndole con la mirada.

Kagome lo miro confundida y sonrojada hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, su respiración se había vuelto algo irregular al tener al hanyou tan cerca de ella, y relamió sus labios inconscientemente sin apartar la mirada de él. Inuyasha la sujetó suavemente por la nuca y la besó con suavidad, deslizando tiernamente su boca sobre los labios de la chica. Kagome le correspondió el beso con algo de torpeza y abrió sus labios con timidez, dejando libre la entrada a la lengua del joven.

Este, ni lento ni perezoso, se introdujo en la boca de la muchacha y recorrió esta con avidez. Más confiada, Kagome hizo lo mismo mientras exploraba con lentitud la boca de su amado; pero cuando el oxígeno empezó a escasear, ellos se separaron muy a su pesar.

Ambos estaban sonrosados y algo agitados; pero aún así muy animados. Escucharon unos leves ruidos entre los arbustos pero no les tomaron importancia. Inuyasha le brindo una sonrisa ladeada a la chica, sujeto su cintura con firmeza y algo de posesión para posteriormente plantarle un delicado beso en los labios a la colegiala. Kagome abrió los ojos con asombro ¡aquél beso la había tomado desprevenida por completo!

Una vez recuperada de la impresión la chica no tuvo reparos en corresponderle, solo que esta vez lo hizo con un poco más de pasión; enrollando sus brazos detrás de su cuello y pegándose un poco a él.

— ¡Quiero ver! ¡Miroku suéltame!—chillaba el niñito— ¿!Qué esta pasando allí abajo?

La pareja se separó con rapidez al detectar la presencia de los intrusos, la magia del momento sin duda alguna ya había desaparecido.

— ¡Tenía razón, Sango!—exclamó el monje Miroku mientras salía detrás de un arbusto, tapándole los ojos a Shippou — ¡Sabia que dejándolos solos Inuyasha se atrevería a dar el gran paso!

—Ciertamente su Excelencia, usted tenía toda la razón—respondió Sango mientras surgía de los arbustos—Pero sigo creyendo que espiarlos no fue una buena idea. —agregó nerviosamente al ver la mirada asesina que el mitad bestia le dirigía.

Inuyasha se levantó con rapidez, alzando a su acompañante en el proceso para luego dejarla dócilmente en el suelo. Se arremangó las mangas de su haori y empezó a subir la zanja, mirando de manera amenazadora a Miroku mientras crujía sus nudillos.

El pobre monje retrocedió aterrado.

¡Él no podía morir! ¡Aun había muchas bellas jóvenes que esperaban tener un hijo suyo!

—No inicien ninguna pelea chicos. Recuerden que hay que buscar el remedio para Kirara y averiguar si aquellos rumores sobre los fragmentos son ciertos. —dijo Sango con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Miroku se encontraba tras ella, usándola como un escudo protector. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo quedarse allí, siempre y cuando no le tocara más de lo necesario.

Su sonrojo aumentó al recordar como había encontrado a sus amigos. ¡Aún no podía creer que estuvieran en una situación tan, tan…_íntima_! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Miroku no hubiera interrumpido?

Sango agitó su cabeza levemente, alejando aquellos extraños pensamientos. No quería volverse un Miroku por nada del mundo, imaginando perversiones a diestra y siniestra.

El chico, al oír hablar de los fragmentos de la perla, le dio una irritada mirada al monje y se relajó un poco. Su energía no merecía ser desperdiciada en gusanos como ese.

— ¡Keh! ¿Pues que esperan?—les dijo Inuyasha con esa arrogancia tan usual en él— ¡En marcha!

Sango, Miroku y Shippou (este último aún quejándose) emprendieron el camino de inmediato. No obstante, se detuvieron al escuchar una voz muy familiar.

— ¡Espérenme!—les gritaba Kagome, tratando de mantener el equilibrio—

El mitad bestia de un enorme salto llegó a su lado y agarrando sus manos le ayudó a levantarse. La soltó y vio como la chica perdía el equilibrio al instante; antes de que tocara el suelo la volvió a sujetar por las manos y le dio una interrogante mirada.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa?—le pregunto él, de manera algo brusca.

No olvidaba los besos que le había dado a la miko, ni tampoco se arrepentía de ellos. Es solo que él no era dado al romanticismo y prefería seguir siendo el mismo, sin cambios ni fingiendo actitudes que no eran suyas.

—Intenta patinar con solo dos ruedas, en un pie y dime si no te llegas a caer. —le dijo ella con amargura, señalando sus pies.—Están totalmente arruinados.

El pie derecho estaba cubierto solo por un sucio calcetín y el izquierdo aun poseía su correspondiente patín; pero a este solamente le quedaban las dos ruedas delanteras, el estampado estaba sucio y lleno de rasguños. El otro patín había perdido todas las ruedas y sus dibujos de Hello Kitty ahora parecían unas horripilantes calaveras.

—Bueno, al menos el dibujo luce mejor. Esa gatita me enfermaba. —dijo planamente el chico.

— ¿Bromeas, verdad?—preguntó ella con incredulidad.

El mitad perro alzó una ceja y la miró con seriedad.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no vale la pena usarlos. —suspiró ella mientras se quitaba el patín y lo arrojaba lejos.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver como ella arrojaba los patines del demonio, deshaciéndose definitivamente de ellos.

—Genial, ahora soy un desastre—dijo ella con una sonrisa avergonzada. Señalando sus arrugadas ropas, sus asquerosos calcetines y su desordenada cabellera, llena de de suciedad y ramitas.

_Tienes razón, luces como una pordiosera. Pero aún así, eres la más hermosa de las pordioseras_.

El chico gruñó y agito la cabeza. ¡No podía estar pensando en cosas tan cursis como esa!

—Móntate—ordenó Inuyasha, dándole la espalda a la colegiala. Estaba seguro de que si la dejaba dar, aunque fuera un paso, terminaría tirada en el suelo.

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida y se montó en el muchacho. Presionó sus manos en los firmes hombros y hundió su rostro entre sus cabellos plateados, inhalando profundamente su aroma. Casi al instante, sintió como el viento mecía con fuerza sus cabellos.

Una vez que ambos jóvenes adelantaron un buen trecho a sus acompañantes. Inuyasha disminuyó la velocidad y caminó con tranquilidad, sin bajar a la miko del futuro de su espalda. Le gustaba tenerla allí, presionada contra su cuerpo y abrazada a su cuello.

—Ya extrañaba estar así—murmuró Kagome en su oreja, ocasionándole escalofríos. La chica le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y recostó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, permaneciendo en silencio.

—Yo ya te extrañaba a ti—susurró con ternura el hanyou.

**N/A**

**Hola!**

**Dejen sus comentarios ya sean positivos o criticas constructivas. ¿Qué opinan del capitulo? ¿Me Sali de las personalidades? ¿Qué les pareció que Kagome tomara la iniciativa? xD**

**Bueno, este será el ultimo capitulo que publique hasta que inicie diciembre, asi que espero y lo disfruten.**

**Haori: la parte superior del kimono de Inuyasha, mas específicamente…su camisa. ^^**


	9. Cuentos de las Buenas Noches

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, no míos como es obvio. -.-**

**He notado que ya voy por la mitad de estas "micro-historias"". Bueno, no se preocupen que cada viernes trataré de adelantar un poco cada capitulo. Aun así, salgo el 4 de diciembre así que en ese mes podría sacar un capítulo por semana. Todo un record para mi, (:**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Cuentos de las Buenas Noches**

Caminó de manera sigilosa por el oscuro pasillo, intentando no pisar los juguetes que se encontraban esparcidos por el mismo. Abrió con lentitud la tercera puerta a la derecha y la cerró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez dentro de su habitación, soltó un profundo suspiro y relajó su semblante, mientras se deslizaba a lo largo de la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

—Estoy agotada—exclamó la mujer antes de arrojarse en la cama matrimonial, al lado de su marido.

— ¿Dio mucho problema?—preguntó el hombre, mirándola compasivamente y atrayéndola a su lado para luego besar sus negros cabellos.

—Ni que lo digas. Para ser tan pequeña tiene demasiada energía. —murmuró la mujer, acurrucándose en el pecho del chico y sonriendo complacida.

—Bueno, es lo normal. Además, ¿de quien crees que lo heredó?—dijo de esa manera tan arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

—No olvides que también heredó lo terco y testarudo. —molestó ella con un pícaro brillo en sus ojos marrones.

Gateó en la cama y se recostó sobre su amado, relajándose al sentir como él la apretaba en sus protectores brazos.

—Eres una debilucha ¿Qué podría haber heredado de ti?—dijo burlonamente el hombre, apretándola más contra si.

— ¿El cerebro?—contraatacó ella—Mejor detente Inuyasha, a menos que desees que diga las palabras mágicas.

El joven se estremeció y enmudeció. ¡Cómo odiaba cuando ella hacia eso!

Soltó una risa burlona y la apretó aun más contra si, acariciando torpemente su cara y besando sus cabellos. Kagome soltó una risita al sentir su mano acariciando su cuello y la otra aferrándola con fuerza por la cintura. La muchacha volteó y deslizó sus dedos por los cabellos de Inuyasha, se acercó a su rostro y le brindó un dulce beso, el cual fue profundizado por el hanyou.

Siguieron besándose con lentitud hasta que…

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!—escucharon un ensordecedor grito acompañado de llanto, proveniente del pasillo.

Oyeron como pasos se acercaban y como, segundos después, unos fuertes golpes sacudieron la puerta.

—Yo voy—dijo Inuyasha, resignado.

—Te deseo suerte—le dijo Kagome, dándole una sonrisa y mirándole con ojos soñolientos. Parpadeaba con frecuencia, lo cual demostraba que hacia de todo para mantenerse despierta.

— ¡Keh! Volveré pronto. Descansa—le deseó el hombre, levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta con algo de desgano.

A penas la abrió, una pequeña se precipitó como una bala hacia él. Al ver a la niña, todo rastro de cansancio despareció y solo tuvo ojos para ella, deseando desparecer esas horrendas lagrimas de su rostro.

— ¡Papi! Mamá…me dejo… sola.—gimoteó la niñita mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de su padre y llenaba su pantalón de amargas lagrimas.

El chico la alzó en brazos y ella tan solo recostó la cabeza en su hombro, apretando la tela de su haori con fuerza y sollozando con suavidad contra ella. Inuyasha se dirigió sin decir palabra hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y entró a un mundo lleno de color.

Las paredes en tonos pasteles le dieron la bienvenida, algunos muñecos de felpa estaba regados por el piso y la pequeña cama estaba pegada a la pared. La frazada estaba desarreglada y la almohada tirada en un rincón de la habitación.

A pesar de que la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, él podía notar todos esos detalles sin tener que forzar su vista. No obstante, su hija tenía ciertos problemas para percibir todos esos detalles, a pesar de su sangre de hanyou.

Inuyasha la acostó en la cama y la cubrió con la cobija.

—Ahora a dormir—ordenó el chico, mirándola seriamente.

— ¡No! —gritó con amargura, haciendo pucheritos y agitando la frazada.

— ¡A dormir he dicho!—gritó también el muchacho mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. Amaba a su hija…pero no tenía paciencia para los niños y más a tan altas horas de la noche.

— ¡No! ¡Cuando cierre los ojos tú te irás y algún demonio me comerá!—expresó sus temores con aflicción. Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a hipar, mientras sus hombros comenzaban a temblar.

Al ver próximo el inicio del llanto, el mitad bestia la abrazó fuertemente y le acarició la cabeza.

¡Por Kami! ¡Cuánto le dolía verla sufrir de esa manera!

— ¿Le temes a eso?—preguntó.

Al sentir como ella movía la cabeza afirmativamente, continuó hablando— ¡Keh! No te preocupes, Izayoi. Eres una niña muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que tú patearías sus traseros en un dos por tres.

—No entiendes papá. Ellos son fuertes y grandes y… y yo…soy pequeña y no tengo poderes—admitió frustrada—Ellos me van…a matar…no quiero estar sola. No me gustan…los demonios malos.

—Debes vencer tu temor. Si no lo haces ahora, no podrás hacerlo nunca. Si te lo propones podrás vencerlo; pero si te rindes al primer intento solo demostrarías debilidad y cobardía. Tú no eres así, eres muy fuerte y luchadora. ¡Demuéstralo!—le dijo Inuyasha con seriedad.

Sabía que sus palabras eran un poco extremas para una infante de tan solo 6 años; pero no quería que su hija sufriera lo mismo que él. No quería que fuera pisoteada y menospreciada solo por ser diferente, ella necesitaba valor para defenderse cuando creciese.

—No sé—murmuró ella, bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos. Bueno, al menos había dejado de llorar.

El muchacho suspiró y se llevo una mano a la frente. Sería más difícil hacerla entrar en razón de lo que creía.

—Mira, ¿Qué te parece si te cuento un cuento?—preguntó el hanyou con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

— ¡Sí!—gritó ella con emoción, mirando a su padre y dando brinquitos en la cama.

El chico de ojos dorados frunció el ceño y tragó. ¡Diablos, ahora que rayos le podría contar!

—Bueno…—inició mientras se rascaba la cabeza—había una vez, un hanyou que tenía una hermosa y cariñosa madre, un hermano estúpido y prepotente y un padre muerto. El hanyou nunca conoció a su padre; pero siempre lo admiró y deseó ser como él. La gente de los poblados lo detestaba, pues no era ni humano ni demonio. No pertenecía a ninguno de los dos bandos y la única que parecía tenerle aprecio era su madre, una bella princesa con un corazón de oro.

El chico tomó aire y prosiguió—Aunque no tenía amigos él era feliz con ella, la protegía e intentaba complacerla en lo que podía. Sin embargo, el pequeño hanyou quedó solo en este mundo al momento en que unos horripilantes youkai atacaron su aldea y mataron a todos…incluyendo a su madre.

Inuyasha alzó la mirada y la observó con seriedad. Esperaba no haber causado un impacto tan grande con sus palabras y haberle producido alguna especie de "trauma infantil" o algo por el estilo.

—No es un cuento muy feliz—susurró la niña, mirando con ojos tristes al hombre— ¿Qué le paso al hanyou? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Se llamaba eee…!Hobo!—contestó apresuradamente Inuyasha—Bueno, desde que su mamá murió, Hobo vagó solo por el mundo. Tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí mismo y empezó a odiar a los humanos, pues la gente de la aldea había prácticamente entregado a su madre a las garras de esos demonios. Deseó ser más fuerte, practicaba y practicaba; pero aún así los demonios lo seguían atemorizando un poco.

— ¿Cómo Hobo planeaba ser más fuerte que un demonio si no se atrevía ni a acercárseles?—preguntó Izayoi.

—Tenía miedo. Miedo de ser pisoteado, humillado y burlado…y de terminar como la única persona que de verdad lo había amado—contestó el hanyou, con la mirada perdida en un punto incierto de la habitación.

— ¿Toda la vida de Hobo fue triste? ¿Qué le paso?—preguntó preocupada la niña, arrancándole una fugaz sonrisa a su padre. Ella al igual que su madre, poseía un corazón puro e inocente.

— ¡Keh! Claro que no. Luego de eso, creció y se hizo cada vez más grande, fuerte y apuesto.—contestó el muchacho con una arrogante sonrisa—Conoció a su primer amor, una sacerdotisa y también a su peor enemigo; un hombre envidioso de su felicidad, malvado y repugnante que se convirtió en un demonio para separarlos y así quedarse con la mujer.

— ¿Su plan funcionó?—preguntó afligida.

—Lamentablemente sí. —Contestó él con las manos en puño—Ambos terminaron separados y odiándose. Pasaron muchos años más y el hanyou aún estaba lleno de rencor. No confiaba en nadie y detestaba con toda su alma la debilidad que poseía gracias a su condición. Su rostro lucía pacifico, como si en vez de estar sellado en un enorme árbol solo se encontrase tomando una siesta; pero por dentro él se encontraba herido y enojado.

—Pobre Hobo—se lamentó Izayoi, llevándose la manta a la boca.

—Cincuenta años después, Hobo conoció a una mujer muy extraña. Vestía ropa rara y tenía un humor de perros, además era una sacerdotisa. Al principio la odió por parecerse tanto a su antiguo amor; pero fue gracias a ella que la luz volvió a iluminar su vida. Ella le ayudó a confiar en sí mismo, a desistir en ese estúpido deseo que tenía de ser un demonio completo, le ayudó a confiar en los demás y a derrotar, junto a sus nuevos amigos, a aquél horrendo demonio que ya tantas desgracias había provocado.

—Esa mujer tan extraña le brindó su amor y también una hermosa hija. Así fue como Hobo vivió feliz por siempre. ¿Contenta?—terminó el con una sonrisa ladeada, esperando las palabras de la pequeña.

—Me alegra que Hobo fuera feliz y de que hubiera conocido a esa mujer— ¿Cómo le hizo?

— ¿Cómo le hizo para qué?—preguntó Inuyasha, moviendo sus orejitas suavemente.

—Para vencer sus temores—admitió.

—Luchó contra ellos y no dejo que lo dominaran. Insistió e insistió y al final los venció. —contestó Inuyasha, acariciando los negros y sedosos cabellos de su niña.

—No olvides que la mujer también ayudó mucho a Hobo. —agregó ella, mirándole con sus soñolientos ojos dorados—Papi, ¿crees que también tendré a mi príncipe azul?

—Hobo tenía una princesa. Yo espero tener un príncipe que me ayude a vencer los míos. —dijo ella mientras bostezaba y restregaba sus ojos.

— ¡Keh! Por supuesto que lo tendrás. Pero espero que sea en unos 50 o 100 años más. —dijo Inuyasha con un leve frunce en sus labios

—Eso si ¡no quiero ningún lobo sarnoso en esta casa!—dijo él, parado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Buenas noches papi—contestó la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios. ¡A veces su papito podía ser tan ocurrente!

—Buenas noches, Izayoi—susurró Inuyasha antes de salir, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y sonriendo a la bella luna que se observaba por las ventanas de su cabaña.

_**N/A**_

_¡Nuevo record!_

_Espero dejen sus comentarios con respecto al cap. Recuerden que se aceptan criticas constructivas. (:_

_Gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior._

_Youkai: Demonio_

_Hanyou: mitad demonio, mitad humano._


	10. Superheroes

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko Takahashi.

¡Vacaciones!:D

Por fin me podré dar el lujo de poder adelantar un poco los capítulos cada día de la bendita semana. El aire me huele a libertad y ya extrañaba pasar horas y horas en el Word buscando inspiración.

Siendo honestas, no me gusto mucho este capítulo. Pero la decisión es de ustedes. :)

Hay ciertas referencias a "Crepúsculo" en todo el capítulo. Si no has leído el libro; pero planeas hacerlo mejor no leas.

Superhéroes

— ¿Estás segura Yuka? ¿No es para la otra semana, o para el otro mes o para el otro año?— casi rogó la muchacha mientras iban camino a su templo.

—Estoy segurísima, Kagome. La señora Miyazawa dejó este trabajo desde hace más de un mes y mañana es la fecha de entrega. — explicó con hastío la pelinegra mientras trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la sacerdotisa.

—Pe..pero… ¡nadie me avisó!—gritó la adolescente con enojo y aguantando las ganas de arrancarse los pelos—¡No sѐ que hacer y la entrega es mañana! ¡La señora Miyazawa no acepta excusas y lo más probable es que me quede de año y tenga que repetir el curso, jamás me graduaré y…y terminaré trabajando en un WcDonalds!

—No seas tan dramática Kagome—la sermoneó Yuka mientras la zarandeaba por los hombros—Puedes usar como excusa ese golpe que te diste en la cabeza hace dos meses y por el cual tuviste que quedarte en tu casa mientras recuperabas la memoria.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó una confundida Kagome mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza, buscando alguna anomalía en ella.

— ¿No recuerdas?, Tu abuelo nos dijo que habías tenido un serio accidente con las escaleras del templo y que te había ocasionado un trauma en el cráneo que te borró parte de la memoria. Quisimos verte pero tu abuelo no quiso, dijo que lo único que haríamos seria confundirte más. —Explicó la alta adolescente—Parece que aún no te has recuperado por completo.

—¡Oh sí, el accidente!—fingió Kagome con una risita nerviosa. ¿_¡Por qué al abuelo no se le puede ocurrir algo normal!?_

—Bueno, volviendo al tema. No tienes porque preocuparte amiga, las chicas y yo presentíamos que algo así iba a ocurrir. —le sonrió Yuka, ignorando el sonrojo de la otra—Nosotras haremos la presentación en grupo y, si quieres, tú también puedes unírtenos.

—En serio te lo agradezco Yuka. Pero aún así, no conozco el tema del trabajo ni como debe ser este. —murmuró la apesadumbrada muchacha—No seré más que un estorbo para ustedes.

— ¡No digas tonterías!—la regañó—El trabajo es muy sencillo y no hay nada de que preocuparse. Sólo tienes que realizar una presentación oral sobre aquella persona, personaje o artista que te inspire a ser mejor persona, alguien a quien admires.

— ¿Algo así como tu héroe?—preguntó Kagome mientras se abrazaba, pronto anochecería y el viento estaba empezando a enfriar.

Al ver a su amiga asentir, la miko se sumergió en sus pensamientos e ignoró todos aquellos mundanos ruidos que la rodeaban, se había hecho inconsciente de las personas que buscaban refugio de la frialdad que se avecinaba. Exprimió sus sesos tratando de encontrar su "héroe"; pero el muy maldito parecía estar huyendo de ella ya que por más que lo meditó no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

¿Podría ser su padre?

Mmm, no lo veía muy probable. No había tenido la oportunidad de convivir mucho con él y este había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña. Había sido un buen hombre y un padre en extremo cariñoso; pero no había estado con ella en los momentos más importantes de su vida y no podría considerarlo su héroe. Tal vez un grato recuerdo; pero no eso.

¿El abuelo? ¿Su madre? ¿El artista de moda?

Había tantas opciones para elegir; pero ninguna parecía causarle ese "algo" que tanto andaba buscando.

—La oferta sigue en pie Kagome. —interrumpió Yuka sus pensamientos—Solo lee este libro y cualquier cosa me llamas. Nuestro héroe es el protagonista de la novela y estoy segura de que tú también lo amaras.

La chica miró confundida a su alrededor, percatándose de la oscuridad y el silencio que reinaba a su alrededor. Volteó y vio las imponentes escaleras, ¿tan pronto habían llegado al templo?

— ¿Eh?—preguntó mientras recibía el libro en sus manos. Miró la portada con curiosidad: unas pálidas manos le ofrecían una roja y jugosa manzana y arriba de ellas, escrito en letras rojas rezaba—¿Crepúsculo?—

—Sí, no sabes lo mucho que me costó lograr que Ayumi me lo prestara. Espero que lo leas y así puedas integrarte sin problemas al grupo. ¡Hasta mañana, Kagome-chan!—se despidió la chica mientras acomodaba la mochila sobre sus hombros y se alejaba a paso ligero del lugar.

Desganada por todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente, Kagome subió los escalones del templo y tiritó al sentir una ráfaga helada atravesándola. Si no entraba pronto, seguro y pescaría un horrible resfriado.

— ¡Estoy en casa!—saludó para luego ir y encerrarse en su habitación, saludando antes a su madre con un beso en la mejilla—Si quiero terminar pronto debo empezar ahora mismo.

Observó el libro entre sus manos con algo de curiosidad, tanto el título como la imagen le llamaban la atención. No obstante, el resumen en la parte trasera le aseguraba un relato lleno de miel y momentos dulzones entre los protagonistas…y parece que no se equivocaba.

Las horas habían pasado velozmente mientras ella leía, iluminada únicamente por el halo de luz espectral que entraba por la ventana. Solamente podía escuchar los ruiditos de las aves nocturnas que se apoderaban del templo durante las noches y la respiración acompasada de su familia. Kagome observó el reloj sobre su mesita y casi se cae para atrás al ver como este daba las once en punto.

— ¿!Cómo puede ser tan tarde!? ¡Ni siquiera he hecho el trabajo!—gimió la adolescente escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Respiró profundo y se recostó en su cama, buscando algo de calma.

Observó el oscuro techo mientras pensaba en las opciones que tenía. Podría dejar de preocuparse y dejar el trabajo en manos de sus amigas, mientras ella solo hablaba de todas las virtudes del guapo protagonista: Edward Cullen. Pero esa idea no le gustaba y mucho menos el chico sobre el cual tendría que hablar.

La novela en general le había gustado, esta presentaba una buena dosis de acción y fantasía. Aunque el punto de vista de Bella le parecía un tanto aburrido, se notaba que la única cosa interesante en la vida de la chica había sido conocer a esa extraña familia de vampiros. De cierta manera, se sentía identificada con ella. Si no fuera por el Sengoku, su vida sería igual a la del resto de las chicas de su edad; interesado sólo en chicos, la escuela, compras y el resto de cosas en las que piensan las adolescentes normales.

En definitiva, ni ella ni Bella eran normales en ese sentido. También ambas habían caído en las redes de seres sobrenaturales, la sencilla muchacha en las de un vampiro encantador y la particular miko en las de un rudo mitad-bestia.

La única diferencia era que el sentimiento de la primera era correspondido, mientras que el de la otra…no.

—No seas tonta Kagome, no puedes estar celosa de alguien que no existe. Son sólo personajes de un libro, lo que cuentan sobre ellos no es verdad. —susurró la chica mientras abrazaba a su almohada y enterraba el rostro en ella.

Envidiaba el dulce amor que había entre los protagonistas. Sentía como su sangre hervía al leer como una chica tan simple, que bien podría ser ella misma, recibía los besos del vampiro. Su amor era algo casi celestial, algo único que parecía no tener comparación en aquél mundo ni en cualquier otro. Ellos dos eran Bella y Edward, como Romeo y Julieta.

¿Podría existir también un Inuyasha y Kagome? ¿Podría ella confesarle sus sentimientos al medio demonio algún día?

—Ojalá —suspiró Kagome antes de voltear y soltar unas silenciosas lagrimas.

Once y media marcaba el reloj y ella aún divagando sin control. Tenía que ponerse las pilas si quería tener aunque fueran cuatro horas de sueño

—Ya Kagome, no pienses en tonterías. El trabajo es más importante. —se regañó la muchacha mientras secaba sus lagrimas con algo de enojo.

Se levantó de su cómoda cama y se cambio el uniforme por un largo camisón, colocándose la bata de baño encima. Restregó sus manos en busca de calor y se sentó en el escritorio, tomó lápiz y papel y esperó a que su musa le ayudara. Encendió la lamparilla de mesa y parpadeó con rapidez cuando el fulminante rayo de luz impactó contra sus ojos, haciéndolos lagrimear un poco.

—Vamos, tiene que ocurrírseme algo. Cualquier cosa. —murmuró con cansancio mientras bostezaba, frunciendo el ceño de tal forma que el mismo Inuyasha se moriría de la envidia—¡Por Kama, solo debo describir a ese vampiro!

La pobre chica estaba considerablemente irritada. Si tan solo la profesora Miyazawa no fuera tan estricta respecto a la ortografía, Kagome tan solo hubiera escrito un par de líneas simples, sin brillo ni adornos. Sin embargo, la señora sentía un especial cariño por las obras de los grandes escritores del Japón y apreciaba con toda el alma aquellos escritos extensos y que removieran cada fibra de su alma, al describir con una gracia sublime los acontecimientos y emociones que hilaban la vida de los protagonistas.

Si el trabajo no le transmitía sentimiento alguno, la profesora no dudaría en colocarles a sus amigas y a ella un gran cero.

Kagome sujetó el lápiz y empezó:

"_Edward Cullen no es un chico como todos los demás, él y su familia esconden un secreto que solo la humana Bella Swan logró averiguar. El secreto es que todos ellos eran…vampiros. Edward, el protagonista y nuestro héroe, tiene la apariencia de un muchacho de diecisiete años; aunque posee siglos viviendo entre los humanos. Posee una sonrisa de impacto, unos bellos ojos color topacio, un cuerpo de modelo, el cabello marrón con destellos ligeramente dorados y siempre desordenado, todas las chicas mueren por besar sus increíbles labios o estar a su lado. Yo lo admiro por qué…porqué…porqué"_

¿Por qué lo admiraba? ¿Por su físico? ¿Por su inteligencia? ¿Por ser inmortal?

Ninguna de esas le parecían buenas razones. Exceptuando la inteligencia, claro esta. Releyó su escrito, notando que había algo mal; aunque no sabía que podría ser.

Edward era un perfecto caballero, un romántico a morir, un chico aplicado y con excelentes calificaciones. Era simplemente perfecto.

—No es muy realista—susurró Kagome con una sonrisita en el rostro. Pensando que ese tipo de chico era el que toda madre quería para su hija.

Podía tener todas las cualidades del mundo; pero no era un personaje digno de ser admirado. Lo único "heroico" que había hecho era salvar la vida de Bella y demostrarle su amor incondicional. Sabía que no debía juzgarlo tanto, pues de cuatro tomos de aquella saga ella tan solo había leído uno; pero es que no podía evitarlo.

No se sentía cómoda hablando sobre ese personaje, incluso se sentía algo tonta enumerando una y otra vez las razones de su perfección. ¡Nadie es perfecto! ¡Por mucho que tenga de sobrenatural, ningún ser sobre la faz de la tierra era perfecto!

Solo bastaba con ver a Sesshoumaru o a Inuyasha. Ambos eran fuertes y perseverantes, ninguno de los dos aceptaba un no por respuesta y siempre buscaban salirse con la suya. Tenían la sangre de youkais perros y una belleza típica de los de su raza. Sin embargo, ninguno llegaba a ser esplendoroso.

Inuyasha era un terco sin remedio, un cabeza dura e impaciente medio demonio con una increíble falta de tacto. No obstante, también tenía un lado protector e incluso sensible.

Sesshoumaru era demasiado callado y misterioso. Era muy intolerante con aquellos inferiores a él, todo humano y hanyou a su lado no era más que una plaga. Una maldita plaga a la que no lograba soportar. Kagome sabía que el deseo más grande del príncipe perro era acabar con todos y cada uno de "los malditos humanos" como solía llamarlos. Sin embargo, Kagome se esforzaba en pensar que tenía un lado dulce…un lado increíblemente pequeño, encerrado con cadenas y custodiado por fieras que asesinaban a todo aquél que se atrevía a acercársele. A todos menos a Rin.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y pequeñas mariposas empezaron a revolotear inquietas en su estomago. Tomó el lápiz con decisión y empezó a volcar sus pensamientos con emoción, la pluma parecía volar sobre el papel y una sonrisa bailaba en su cara. Al terminar la redacción, sujetó el libro de la jugosa manzana y lo guardó en su maleta, dispuesta a no participar con sus amigas.

Se acostó en la cama, decidida a pasar buena noche en la tierra de Morfeo. Mañana sería un largo día y necesitaría fuerzas para enfrentarse a él.

OoO

Una gran agitación reinaba en el aula. Los alumnos corrían de acá para allá: memorizando redacciones, pidiendo opiniones de último minuto, acomodando su material, dándose apoyo los unos a los otros y buscando a alguien que los ayudara con los errores de sus trabajos.

Kagome observaba todo aquello desde una esquina, sentada en su banca y botando el pie siguiendo el ritmo de una invisible melodía. Tanta agitación le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta; ya habían pasado diez minutos de la clase y no había ni rastro de la señora Miyazawa.

La chica volteó con lentitud al sentirse observada. Un escalofrió la recorrió al notar las miradas de sus amigas; frías, enojadas y decepcionadas. Kagome volteó nuevamente y fijo su mirada en el pizarrón, sintiéndose algo triste por la reacción de las chicas. Simplemente les había explicado sus razones para no participar del trabajo; les había dicho todo lo que le había gustado y lo que no le había convencido de la lectura.

Aún no comprendía porque habían reaccionado de aquella forma tan exagerada. Kagome volteó nuevamente y se dirigió donde sus amigas, dispuesta a que le devolvieran la palabra. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra dar siquiera un paso una aterciopelada voz se hizo presente.

—Buenos días clase—saludó su profesora mientras avanzaba con parsimonia, hasta depositar su inmensidad en una frágil silla.

—Buenos días profesora Miyazawa—recitaron al unísono, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Pueden sentarse queridos—murmuró la profesora, acomodando los pliegues de su faldón.

Aquella voz, tan suave y aterciopelada, desentonaba con el resto del cuerpo. La señora era de rostro redondo, labios pequeños y ligeramente fruncidos; ojos grandes, negros y chispeantes y poseía una cabellera negra con muchas canas. Siempre vestía faldones y camisas de diversos colores que ocultaban la grandeza de su cuerpo.

Aún así, a pesar de lo encantadora que sonaba su voz y de lo amable que la dama parecía. La mayor parte de la secundaria le tenía temor; pues ella era bien conocida por sus pasionales arrebatos en defensa de las letras y por su ira descomunal ante la más mínima falta ortográfica.

—Muy bien muchachos, ¿Quién quiere empezar?—les preguntó con una sonrisita, señalando el letrero que colgaba sobre el pizarrón. "Grandes Héroes de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre" rezaba el cartel con una estilizada caligrafía.

Al ver que nadie alzaba la mano, la profesora recorrió a cada uno. Kagome bajó la mirada y se escondió tras su desordenado flequillo. Se sabía su presentación de atrás para adelante; pero estar frente a tanta gente le destrozaba los nervios.

—Señorita Higurashi, pase adelante. —la llamó la mujer con una dulce sonrisa—Espero que sus problemas de salud no le hayan impedido realizar el trabajo.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en la muchacha, la cual se levantó lentamente del pupitre y caminó hacia el frente de la clase, tal y como lo haría un condenado a muerte. La sacerdotisa le entregó su redacción a la anciana mujer y se paró frente a sus compañeros, los cuales la observaban con expectación.

Kagome miró a los últimos puestos y observó a sus amigas. Estas seguían mirándola con dureza y volteaban a los lados, tratando de evitarla. ¡Cómo dolía que la trataran así!

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que su actitud la afectara. Cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo respiro, dibujando en su mente al objeto de su inspiración.

—Mi héroe no es como todos los demás, si lo conocieran seguramente pensarían en él más como un antihéroe. Su nombre es Inuyasha y pertenece a la era del Japón Feudal, es hijo de un poderoso youkai perro y de la princesa humana Izayoi, lo que lo convierte en un hanyou. Es alto, de contextura atlética, ojos dorados como el sol, cabello largo de color plata y con orejas coronando su cabeza. —presentó resumidamente la chica, con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez.

—Al principio, por mucho que intenté llevar las cosas por el buen camino, él echaba todos mis intentos por tierra. Trate de ser amable con él; pero Inuyasha solamente me insultaba, me ignoraba y no hacia otra cosa más que decirme lo inútil que era…y eso dolía como no tienen idea—dijo la chica, escondiendo su brillante mirada tras su flequillo. Recordando sus primeros momentos con el hanyou que le había robado el corazón.

—Era incapaz de confiar en la gente; solo quería pelear y conseguir los fragmentos de la invaluable Perla de Shikon para convertirse en un demonio completo. Es un muchacho fuerte, terco, inmaduro, algo cabeza dura y con una increíble falta de tacto. También puede ser muy indiscreto y grosero con sus mayores; pero aún así es una buena persona—dijo la miko, dándole la cara a sus compañeros e ignorando la ventisca que había movido con fuerza el follaje de los arboles.

Todos los jóvenes la miraban curiosos y algunos otros burlones. Sólo a la loca sacerdotisa del templo se le ocurría hablar de algo tan anormal.

—Una vez que lo conoces, llegas a comprenderlo y a quererlo. Aunque las peleas con él sean algo imposible de evitar.—dijo la chica con una radiante sonrisa, ignorando el ruido que había fuera del plantel—Tal vez no sea perfecto; pero yo lo admiro por toda su tenacidad y esfuerzo, por enfrentarse al mundo y no permitir que nadie lo pisotee o lo subestime. Por todo esto y más me atrevo a afirmar que Inuyasha no es sólo mi héroe…es mí _superhéroe. —_finalizó Kagome con una expresión decidida y dulce en su rostro.

Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas al pensar en todo lo que había confesado. Había decidido no hacer su presentación tal y como estaba en el papel, si no sacarla del alma y realizarla siguiendo a su corazón. Una vez los secos aplausos terminaron, Kagome volteó temerosa hacia la profesora mientras esperaba su veredicto final.

—Lo que usted dijo es diferente a lo que aparece aquí escrito. Puede ser lo mismo en esencia; pero no es igual—dijo con lentitud la señora, analizando el papel entre sus manos—Aún así, tengo que felicitarla por su particular forma de exposición. Ningún otro alumno ha expresado su admiración hacia los personajes como si los conocieran de primera mano. No obstante, usted lo ha hecho como si conociera al mismísimo Inuyasha y hubiera estado con él a lo largo de su vida.

—A pesar de las faltas que presenta su escrito, considero que esto no se puede dejar pasar. —dijo la gorda mujer con resolución—Felicidades, señorita Higurashi.

Kagome tomó el papel con manos temblorosas y le echó una mirada de reojo. Su corazón se detuvo por un minuto y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el reluciente número plasmado en una de las esquinas.

—Un ocho, ¡gané un ocho!—jadeó la chica con excitación ante la atónita mirada de los demás. La adolescente soltó un grito y casi corrió hasta su puesto, mirando aún sin poder creerlo, al reluciente numerito.

—Si no quiere que lo reemplace por un seis, le recomiendo bajar la voz señorita. —la regañó la profesora, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la felicidad de su alumna.

Kagome se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, observando la hoja con una sonrisita en los labios—Todo te lo debo a ti…Inuyasha—murmuró con dulzura y alegría, sin percatarse de que todo aquello era escuchado por el hanyou que poblaba sus sueños.

Escondido entre las ramas de un árbol, Inuyasha había escuchado y observado todo. Desde sus defectos hasta las cosas que ella amaba de él y de las que se enorgullecía. Su pecho se había inflado de orgullo al oír como ella lo proclamaba su superhéroe. Pues mientras ella lo quisiera a su lado, él le demostraría su amor de aquella manera torpe y ruda; tan propia de su personalidad y la protegería contra todo mal. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara al pensar en lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer con tal de proteger a Kagome.

Pues eso es lo que hacen los superhéroes, ¿verdad?

N/A

No sé si se haya entendido mucho. Espero sus reviews con su opinión respecto a este capitulo: críticas buenas, malas (que sean constructivas), etc.

A todas aquellas que sean mamás o en caso contrario, tengan una mami a la que agasajar:

¡Feliz día de las madres!

Glosario:

Hanyou: mitad humano-mitad bestia.

Miko: Sacerdotisa

Youkai: Demonio


	11. Hamaca Navidad

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Mi pequeño regalo para esta Navidad. Al escribir este capitulo, no lo he hecho con intención de insultar la cristiandad.**

**Hamaca**

Extraños cánticos sobre niños recién nacidos y reyes magos que iban a un lejano lugar llamado Belén traladaban las orejas del muchacho. La casa de Kagome estaba llena de desconocidos que, según ella, eran sus primos, tíos y sobrinos. Un árbol lleno de bolas y luces de colores se hallaba en una esquina, debajo de él se amontonaban varios regalos y su cima estaba coronada por una estrella. La señora Higurashi se había esmerado en adornar su hogar para recibir a la familia, cantar villancicos y celebrar aquella fecha tan especial.

— ¿Qué es lo que celebramos?—preguntó Inuyasha con confusión, mirando intrigado las guirnaldas que colgaban de las ventanas y el radio del que salían aquellas raras tonadas.

Los familiares de la sacerdotisa lo miraron incrédulos y los niños soltaron leves carcajadas, ¿Cómo aquel chico no sabía de qué trataba la Navidad?

—Estamos celebrando el Nacimiento de nuestro Salvador, Inuyasha. —le contestó la madre de Kagome con una sonrisa maternal.

Inuyasha asintió, aún sin entender nada. ¿Quién era ese Salvador? ¿Qué había hecho para que hubiera un día en su honor?

Se sentía incomodo en aquel lugar. Las primas de Kagome lo miraban de manera…extraña, intentando que se parara bajo el marco de las puertas; donde unas ramitas de muérdago colgaban. Los tíos cuarentones lo agarraban por los hombres y le mascullaban, con un leve aroma a licor, lo mal que se veía llevar el cabello largo siendo un hombre y las múltiples torturas que sufriría si le pusiera un dedo encima a su sobrina. Los chiquillos lo seguían de aquí para allá, pidiendo ver su espada o que al menos les dejara tocar sus colmillos; parecidos a los de un vampiro.

Para colmo, Kagome había estado hablando con sus parientes y ayudando a su madre en la cocina; y no había tenido tiempo para darle siquiera una mirada. Esto había hecho enojar mucho al mitad bestia, quien decidió sentarse en el comedor hasta que sirvieran el festín.

La chica también lucía incómoda; corriendo de un lado al otro para atender a todos los invitados y tratando de que la conversación fluyera con ellos. Sus primas habían preferido evitarla al ver que no conocía nada sobre las últimas tendencias y que se negaba a confesarles el nombre del galán que la acompañaba.

En esos momentos, ella ayudaba a su madre en la cocina. El pavo, el jamón, los turrones y el té debían quedar perfectos; sin embargo, eso era algo difícil considerando la distracción de Kagome.

—No luce muy divertido—comentó la señora mientras hervía el agua.

—No esta acostumbrado, eso es todo. —contestó Kagome, deteniendo el trabajo y dándole un vistazo al irritado chico—Él cree que la Navidad gira en torno a los regalos, la deliciosa comida y pasarla bien con los amigos. Creo que no he logrado explicarle bien las cosas.

—Es comprensible, proviene de otra época. —murmuró su madre, sacando el pavo del horno.

—Esta incómodo, ¿no crees?—pregunto Kagome, echándole nerviosas miradas al reloj y botando el pie contra el suelo.

La señora sólo la miro sonriente y suspiró. El interés de su hija por el joven era más que evidente y la necesidad de salir huyendo de la fiesta estaba latente en el aire. Había visto como Kagome no lograba integrarse a las charlas de sus primos; ella era indiferente a las frivolidades en las que pensaban y no estaba interesada en el tema. Desde que había atravesado el pozo, era como si perteneciera a la otra época pues pasaba más tiempo en ella que en la propia; y mientras eso la hiciera feliz su madre evitaría que aquello cambiase.

—Ya puedes irte—dijo como si nada, limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Y los postres y el té?—preguntó Kagome con incredulidad; pero con un brillo ansioso en los ojos—¿No necesitas ayuda?

—Claro que no—contestó la mujer—Ya casi todo esta listo, tengo las cosas bajo control y falta poco para la medianoche. No te preocupes, yo explicare tu ausencia.

— ¡Gracias, mamá!—agradeció, abrazándola con fuerza—Te veré mañana.

Y con esas palabras salió de la cocina, recogió un fardo de colores y una diminuta caja. Trotó hasta el hanyou y sin previo aviso lo jalo, guiándolo hasta la salida.

— ¿!Qué diablos te pasa!?—cuestionó Inuyasha al verse arrastrado hasta la salida, esquivando a la gente y evitando pisar a los infantes— ¿Y la comida?

Kagome ignoró sus replicas y lo obligó a saltar por el pozo, aún agarrándolo de la mano. Una vez fuera, el chico la ayudó a salir para luego seguir con el recorrido hacia un lugar desconocido. Se habían alejado mucho de la aldea de Kaede e Inuyasha ya se había resignado a dejar que ella señalara el rumbo. Corrieron cuesta arriba, esquivando rocas y matorrales, hasta llegar a la cima de una colina.

Una vez allí, Kagome lo soltó y extendió la tela de colores por el suelo. Al verse liberado, Inuyasha sintió un vacío en el pecho y tuvo el deseo de volver a atrapar su mano entre las suyas. Intrigado, el chico vió como ella sujetaba la manta roja, azul y verde a dos sauces y luego se sentaba sobre ella.

Aprecio como su pecho subía y bajaba, debido a la agitación y apartó su vista turbado ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Se sentó en una esquina y observó el oscuro cielo plagado de estrellas, ignorando la mirada fija de la sacerdotisa en su nuca. Seguía sintiéndose confundido por la repentina huida; pero prefería no hablar del tema. Se sentía mejor en su época y no entre tantos parientes raros.

—Inuyasha, ven a sentarse conmigo por favor—pidió ella, palpando el lugar a su lado y dándole una de esas sonrisas a las que le era imposible resistirse.

Resignado, el joven se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a su lado. Su cercanía le resultaba algo incómoda y placentera a la vez, lo ponía nervioso y eso era algo que Inuyasha detestaba con toda el alma.

Desde allí, podían ver parte de la aldea y varios arboles llenos de frutos jugosos. Se podría decir que era una linda vista.

— ¿Para qué me arrastraste aquí?—preguntó irritado y balanceándose—¿Para qué trajiste esta manta?

Ella le frunció el ceño un momento al ver interrumpido su conteo mental, si no se equivocaba faltaban segundos para la medianoche.

—No es una manta, es una hamaca. —explicó ella más relajada—Y te traje para darte esto.

Acto seguido, Kagome sacó la caja de sus bolsillos y se la extendió al chico con nerviosismo. Sus manos temblaban levemente y esperaba, expectante, alguna reacción ante el presente.

Inuyasha solamente miró la caja sorprendido, pues a lo largo de su vida no había recibido muchos regalos. Rasgó el papel dorado con sus garras y abrió el empaque, encontrándose con una foto enmarcada de la muchacha de negros cabellos y él; la foto había sido tomada hace unos meses en una tienda de disfraces en el centro de Tokio. Kagome vestía de ángel con corto vestido, alas y tiara mientras lo abrazaba divertida por la espalda; el vestía, irónicamente, de perro, llevando un collar y un ridículo traje moteado.

—Gracias—masculló sonrojado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a agradecer nada.

Posó su mirada en la adolescente que retorcía sus manos en el regazo y lo observaba con un gran sonrojo invadiendo su rostro. Cohibida, Kagome acercó su rostro al suyo y le plantó un beso en sus labios; apenas un piquito pero aún así un beso.

—Feliz Navidad, Inuyasha—murmuró sonriente y apoyándose en su brazo. Se había debatido semanas sobre si era lo adecuado o no demostrarle sus sentimientos al hanyou y al final se había decidido a mostrar lo que escondía su corazón al chico.

Aquella fecha tan especial era el momento indicado para demostrar el amor que sentía por todos los que la rodeaban. Pues el amor era el motor que impulsaba sus vidas y les daba fuerzas para seguir su lucha contra Naraku, siempre unidos contra la adversidad.

Inuyasha pasó un brazo por sus hombros y, con nerviosismo, le dió un beso en la cabeza; sintiéndose reconfortado por la tranquilidad del ambiente.

"_Feliz Navidad, Kagome"_

**N/A**

Espero les haya gustado y a todos/as les deseo una muy feliz navidad. ^^

Esta será mi última historia tan "dulce". Una vez que termine "Tú y Yo" planeo conseguirme un beta y empezar a elaborar un nuevo fic donde trataré de que el relato no sea tan dulce; sino más amargo e intentare entrar en algún otro género.

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Cometa sin Hilo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo lo uso para mis historias.

Lamento mucho la demora, espero me perdonen pero tuve una crisis fatal con la inspiración. Escribi el mismo capitulo tres veces y ninguna me gusto, por lo que decidi pasar al siguiente one-shot. Para colmo, mi laptop estaba llena de virus y hoy me la entregaron, tras casi dos semanas.

"**Cometa sin Hilo"**

El parque Mikomi bullía de actividad, a pesar de que el anochecer se aproximaba ya. Las madres se reunían en corrillos a chismear, presumían a su prole como aun trofeo y les echaban un ojo cada cierto tiempo. Los niños corrían y gritaban, escondiéndose tras los altos arbustos cuadrados, trepándose en los juegos de barras y columpiándose como monos; y bailaban deleitados entre los pétalos que caían de los arboles de sakura.

—No te alejes mucho, Souta.—le dijo una joven a su hermano. Observó el reloj de su muñeca y musitó—Tenemos una hora antes de volver al templo.

—Ya lo sé, Kagome. No me trates como a un niño. —se quejó el muchacho al ver como su hermana le revolvía los cabellos. Se apartó de ella y, con un papalote rojo entre las manos, se dirigió al amplio campo verde.

Kagome simplemente soltó una risilla al ver como el chico se alejaba a trompicones, totalmente sonrojado y avergonzado. Aquél chiquillo que se aferraba a sus faldas aterrado y le pedía dormir en su habitación, había sido reemplazado por un adolescente alto y valiente; pero con una vena infantil que nadie le podría arrebatar. Caminó con lentitud y se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra, admirando el panorama y alegrándose por respirar algo de aire puro y no el smog que abundaba en cada rincón del Tokyo actual. Una ráfaga de aire helado arremetió contra ella, haciendo que se encogiera en su asiento y frotara sus brazos a pesar del abrigo que llevaba puesto. Últimamente el clima andaba como loco, cambiando cada segundo; la semana pasada un calor abrasador había reinado y ahora en las calles se sentía un frío que calaba el esqueleto.

En momentos como ese añoraba más que nunca el Sengoku; con sus verdes praderas, altísimas montañas y aguas cristalinas. Lo sencilla que era la vida y la cercana relación que los aldeanos mantenían con la naturaleza, era algo simplemente admirable. ¿Seguiría todo igual por allá?

—¡Miren lo qué mamá me compró!—gritó una niñita cerca de Kagome. Sus amigos la rodearon con rapidez, ansiosos porque les prestara el juguete.

Intrigada, la chica se acercó con lentitud a los niños, observando cómo hablaban excitados por el juego. Sonrió melancólica al ver el diminuto boomerang que la nena tenía en las manos; era marrón y con una cinta rosa atada a él, hecho evidentemente de plástico. Junto al monumental hiraikotsu de Sango, aquel juguetito podía considerarse basura. Observando detenidamente los rasgos de la mocosa, le surgió la loca idea de que podría ser la reencarnación de su querida amiga.

Los chicos se alejaron de la niñita, rodeándola y murmurando cosas entre ellos. La chica se chupó un dedo e, inocentemente, comprobó el viento; se acomodó y sujetó el juguete con fuerza. Kagome reconoció en ella el brillo decisivo, que antaño había observado en los ojos de Sango, y observó como la mocosa lanzaba el boomerang con agilidad, hacia el cielo. La figura pequeña y débil creció, convirtiéndose en la de una joven mujer y ,en vez de atravesar las ramas de un árbol, el hiraikotsu perforó limpiamente los cuerpos de cientos de demonios.

—¡Desapareció!—gimió un chico al ver como el aparato se perdía entre las hojas rosadas.—¿Creen que volverá?

Kagome agitó la cabeza, tratando de alejar aquella visión que la había asaltado repentinamente. No le hacía bien recordar y muchas veces prefería olvidar, cuatro años habían pasado ya desde la última vez que los había visto y cada día los extrañaba más y más. Ya había supuesto demasiado dolor el separarse por tres largos años, para que justamente el tan anhelado reencuentro no hubiese durado más que un par de meses.

— ¡Por supuesto que volverá!—respondió la pequeña con un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos marrones.

Pasaron unos instantes, en los que los demás infantes comenzaron a burlarse, alegando que nunca vería su "traste" regresar. De pronto, un extraño sonido los interrumpió, demostrando que el aparato había vuelto a las manos de su dueña; tal y como un perro siempre regresaba con sus legítimos amos. Kagome solo sonrió al ver la dicha de la niña, alejándose a paso lento del lugar.

Meditabunda, se llevo una pálida mano a la barbilla; extrañada por el giro tan raro que había tomado su mente hace un rato. Hace tres noches que había dejado de pensar en sus amigos; pero parecía que su intento no iba a funcionar, por mucho que ella estuviera empeñada en borrar sus memorias…para eliminar aquella opresión que sentía en su corazón. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado junto a Souta, el cual volaba su cometa ajeno a las preocupaciones de su hermana.

El chico mordía sus labios mientras desenrollaba y estiraba la cometa, tratando de elevarla hasta el infinito. Kagome alzó el rostro y observó como un punto rojo se elevaba sobre sus cabezas, se maravilló de lo lejos que estaba de ellos, de lo inmune que parecía a las preocupaciones humanas. Su mirada recorrió el cielo lleno de nubes grises, para luego volver a posar su atención en la cometa. Una pizca de tristeza apareció en su mirada al ver el hilo que la unía a Tierra, que le impedía elevarse como seguro era su deseo y obtener la libertad.

Souta la ignoró y siguió desenrollando el hilo, hasta que finalmente el papalote alcanzó su punto máximo. Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en el rostro del joven, el cual manejó el papalote con destreza, sintiéndose el rey del mundo por unos instantes…hasta que una ráfaga helada, más violenta que las anteriores, rompió el débil hilillo con que lo manejaba.

—¡Demonios! ¡Se rompió!—se quejó frustrado, señalando acusador la mancha roja que se alejaba poco a poco de su campo de visión.

Kagome sólo sonrió, sintiéndose de cierta forma, algo bizarra, identificada con aquel trozo de papel. Era algo tan extraño que no se podía explicar con palabras. La cometa había dejado una parte importante de ella en la tierra, ahora se conducía a voluntad del viento sin un rumbo fijo; sin nada que perseguir. Ella también había perdido algo importante en el pasado, había abandonado parte de su corazón junto a sus amigos y…su amado Inuyasha. Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios al recordar al hanyou, al recordar sus peleas, buenos momentos e histerias. Aunque la magia del pozo parecía haberse apagado completamente, Kagome aun tenía la esperanza de que volviera a funcionar tarde o temprano; que algún día al descender por él las luces violetas aparecieran y, al alzar la mirada, un cielo azul y el trinar de las aves le dieran la bienvenida.

—No te preocupes. Te compraré una nueva.— reconfortó a su hermano, ofreciéndole una radiante sonrisa que hace mucho Souta no veía.

Tarde o temprano, el pozo reviviría, de eso estaba segura. Volverían a encontrarse, esta vez para amarse, para permanecer juntos por la eternidad… porque el hilo del destino los mantendría unidos.

"_Yo nací para conocer a Kagome…y ella nació para conocerme"—Inuyasha._

**N/A**

Este capítulo surgió a medida que escribía. No estoy muy conforme con el resultado; pero espero sus comentarios. A propósito, se me olvidaba mencionarles el cambio de mi Nick (aunque creo que ya lo han notado), de ahora en adelante seré: Karmatica.


	13. El Doctor y la Enfermera

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**El Doctor y la Enfermera**

Sentada sobre el suave sillón, en total oscuridad, se encuentra una joven mujer contemplando la luminosa ciudad a sus pies, a través de los grandes ventanales que hay en su pequeño apartamento. Lleva puesta una simple bata blanca, la cual hace resaltar su pálida piel. Sus ojos están llenos de nostalgia, de inseguridad, alegría, tristeza. De un cúmulo de emociones difíciles de describir.

La joven lleva sus manos a su plano vientre, acariciándole con ternura, alegría y anhelo. Con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que contiene, y la voz entrecortada gracias al nudo en su garganta, empieza a susurrarle a la criatura que apenas empieza a gestarse dentro de ella. Le habla suavemente sobre su padre; lo extraña que se siente el quererlo tanto, sabiendo de su existencia desde hace tan solo una semana atrás; le charla sobre todo lo que planean brindarle; entre sollozos, también le confiesa lo insegura que se siente, lo preocupada que esta por ser una mala madre para él o ella. No obstante, por sobre todas las demás cosas, le habla de _Él_.

Le murmura lo hermosos que son sus ojos y la buena persona que es, a pesar de toda su rudeza, orgullo y, por supuesto, aquel "pequeño" problemilla de su falta de tacto; el cual había ocasionado más de una pelea entre ambos. Una sonrisa melancólica aparece en su rostro, mientras que los recuerdos la transportan hasta el pasado, 510 años atrás para ser más exactos.

Dejó de ser la señora de Akitoki para convertirse simplemente en Kagome Higurashi: una joven preocupada por la escuela, el chico del que está irremediablemente enamorada, sus amigos y la búsqueda de una singular perla. La misma que pasaba noches en vela estudiando, la que luchaba contra youkais y la que había perdido su castidad en un extraño bosque, junto al hombre que verdaderamente amaba. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar este hecho. Casi podía volver a sentir las suaves garras acariciando su piel, los amorosos besos que la dejaban sin aliento y los abrazos que la hacían sentir segura y deseada, que la hacían sentir como una mujer.

La alegría que la invadió, pronto se esfumó al recordar que jamás lo volvería a ver, que nunca podrían estar juntos. La energía del pozo se había esfumado y no había forma de reponerla. Además, si la hubiera, el anillo en su mano derecha y la prueba de embarazo en su cartera, eliminarían cualquier oportunidad de acercarse nuevamente y que las cosas volvieran a ser lo de antes.

Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, levantó la mirada y se secó las pocas lágrimas que había derramado. Respiró hondo y trató de alejar aquellos recuerdos. Era hora de asumir su realidad y de dejar de fantasear. Intentó sonreír, pero sólo logró una extraña mueca en su rostro. Se acomodó en el sofá y esperó paciente la llegada de su esposo.

—Buenas noches, Kagome—saludó una voz amable desde el recibidor.

—Buenas noches, Houjo—devolvió el saludo ella. Su voz debió haber sonado fatal, pues casi al instante la alta figura del hombre apareció en el cuarto.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pasó algo?—preguntó angustiado, arrodillándose velozmente a su lado. Sus orbes castañas brillaban con genuina preocupación al observarla y acariciar su mano.

¿Por qué no podía amarlo a él?

" _Sencillo. El jamás será Inuyasha_." Pensó al instante.

La joven tenía deseos de golpearse contra un muro por tan estúpido e injusto razonamiento. ¡Eso no era justo para Houjo! ¡Él se merecía alguien que lo amara de verdad!

Frunció el entrecejo ante los pensamientos que la bombardeaban, se tomó la cabeza con las manos y soltó un lastimero suspiro...muchas veces se sentía como una aprovechada. Respiró hondo, intentado poner sus pensamientos en orden. Tal vez ella no pudiera brindarle al joven lo que el tanto anhelaba; no obstante, el diminuto ser que crecía en su interior, sí podría

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás segura de que no te sientes mal?—volvió a preguntar él—Si es así, no te preocupes. Compré unos remedios en el Mercado, el vendedor me dijo que…—

Delicadamente, Kagome lo silenció con uno de sus dedos. Ella lo observaba con inusual seriedad mientras él la contemplaba, expectante. Al verlo más repuesto, la chica retiró lentamente el dedo y entrelazó sus manos con las de Houjo.

—Estoy embarazada—le anunció alegre y brindándole una diminuta sonrisa, esperando transmitirle con eso, parte de su felicidad.

El joven la miró anonadado y empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca, intentando expresarse sin éxito alguno. Finalmente, se quedó callado, observándola totalmente fascinado. Se levantó con lentitud y la atrajo en un suave abrazo, tratándola como a una muñeca de porcelana.

Le acarició el cabello mientras murmuraba una y otra vez en su cuello, con la voz entrecortada—Te amo, Kagome. Vamos a ser padres…gracias.—

Kagome correspondió el abrazo en silencio, sintiéndose reconfortada. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, al pensar que el bebe de ojos dorados y orejas adorables con que tanto había fantaseado ya nunca estaría en sus brazos; y que el agarre posesivo en su cintura nunca se haría presente.

**N/A**

Me salió muy cursi. ._.

Me siento alegre por los diminutos progresos que he logrado en este cap, que es el primero que escribo desde hace dos semanas. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y les pido que me dejen reviews para saber su opinión.

Llevó sus manos a su plano vientre, acariciándolo con dulzura, alegria y un extraño sentimiento que no lograda describir. Con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lagrimas y la voz entrecortada por el nudo en su gargante, empezó a susarrle cosas a su vientre—Eres increíble. No tengo ni una semana de saber de ti y ya te quiero…es tan extraño. Seguro esto debe ser el instinto maternal del que mama tanto hablaba. No importa que seas un niño o una niña


	14. Marionetas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Desde hace mucho tiempo quise escribir algo distinto, algo un poco más oscuro de lo que suelo escribir. Juzguen como me salió, pero eso sí, lean hasta el final si van a criticar.

**Marionetas**

Una sádica sonrisa se formó en su rostro, donde unas marcas púrpuras evidenciaban su terrible estado. La quietud del bosque era rota por sus gruñidos y olfateaba constantemente el aire, en busca de aquel maravilloso aroma que lo hacía perder la cordura. Aquél que aborrecía y adoraba a la vez, esa esencia que embotaba sus sentidos y que lo hacía querer más y más.

Sus pasos resonaban en la hierba húmeda y las bestias nocturnas huían de él, temerosas de ese monstruo de rojos ojos que destrozaba los árboles con su fuerza sobrehumana.

—Esconderte no servirá de nada—susurró el muchacho, con los blancos colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios.

Irritado, estrelló sus puños contra un árbol y terminó de destrozarlo con sus garras. La espada en su cintura había quedado olvidada, pues presentía que no la necesitaría esa noche. Su instinto animal se encontraba a flor de piel, concentrado completamente en hallar la esencia que poco a poco había empezado a desaparecer.

Su sonrisa de suficiencia se transformó en una fiera mueca.

—¡Muéstrate de una maldita vez!—bramó, ahuyentando a un par de búhos—¡Este jueguito me tiene harto! ¡No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces!

El eco de sus gritos resonó por todo el bosque, mientras su deseo de sangre aumentaba con rapidez. Podría obtenerla de cualquier animal; pero eso no sería suficiente para saciar su sed. Necesitaba la sangre de _ella_. La necesitaba, la deseaba con toda su corrupta alma.

Repentinamente, los arbustos crujieron detrás de él, haciendo que volteara con rapidez y lo observara curioso. ¿Sería ella?

Un leve sollozo proveniente del lugar confirmó todas sus sospechas. Soltó una tenebrosa carcajada y se acercó lentamente, sintiéndose victorioso de, al fin, tenerla bajo su poder. Sumergió el brazo entre las hojas y sacó bruscamente a una pálida muchacha de ellos.

—Te encontré—le susurró burlón, apreciando cada uno de sus delicados rasgos.

—I…Inuyasha—musitó ella, totalmente temblorosa—No…por favor.

—Tus súplicas no servirán de nada, tonta.—dijo con voz gutural, apretando más su agarre, haciendo que la chica gritara y se retorciera por el corte de sus garras, filosas como navajas.

Con la otra mano, la sujetó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo—Mírame—le dijo. Al ver como esquivaba su mirada, como si se tratara de una inmunda bestia, la paciencia se le agotó.

— ¡Qué me mires!—le gritó iracundo, haciendo que ella se encogiera ante su rudeza y obedeciera el mandato.

Cuando vio esos bellos ojos, cristalinos por las lagrimas y opacados por la tristeza y la decepción, algo se removió en el interior de Inuyasha. Su rostro e uniforme estaban cubiertos de tierra y se encontraba herida en varias partes de su cuerpo. No pudo apartar la mirada de ella, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable por el sufrimiento de esa chica.

— ¿No…no me reconoces?—preguntó Kagome en voz baja, sacando a Inuyasha del trance en que se había sumergido.

El muchacho endureció su mirada y sonrió cruelmente, al ver la mueca de dolor en su cara y al sentir su tibia sangre correr por sus manos.

—Soy Kagome, Inuyasha. ¿No me recuerdas?—preguntó de nuevo, mirándolo con esperanza.

El joven le acarició la mejilla y la observó fijamente a los ojos, donde su monstruosa cara se reflejaba. —Por supuesto—gruñó, riéndose internamente al percibir la repentina alegría en la chica. ¿Acaso creía qué, por el mero hecho de recordarla, le perdonaría la vida?

—Despídete…Kagome. —le susurró burlón, atrayéndola velozmente a su pecho. La pequeña y temblorosa figura se amoldó a su cuerpo a la perfección, dejándolo extasiado por unos instantes. Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, dejando que sus manos cayeran sin vida a sus costados; sin realizar ningún esfuerzo por huir o lastimarlo.

Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro sin piedad, haciendo que él se regodeara ante su dolor. Le acarició el pálido cuello y enterró su rostro en él, llenándose de ese aroma a jazmín que lo volvía loco y que, finalmente, era solo suyo. Aprisionó su garganta con una mano y apretó suavemente con las zarpas, haciendo que hilillos de sangre surgieran de la misma. Se apartó un poco y crujió los nudillos, riendo deleitado por el aroma que se había incrementado. Estiró el brazo, con las garras preparadas…cuando una voz casi inaudible se escuchó.

—_Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha- clamaba la voz—Despierta._

— ¡Noo!—gritó el hanyou sobresaltado, llevándose una mano al pecho descubierto y cubierto de sudor. Respirando agitadamente, paseó la mirada por la oscura habitación.

Los pequeños muebles estaban en su sitio, al igual que los extraños artefactos que _ella _traía de su mundo y el carcaj repleto de flechas. La noche estaba en relativa calma, a diferencia de la tormenta que se había desatado en su corazón.

Sus orbes doradas estaban opacadas, mientras miraba con horror a sus garras. Casi podía sentir la sangre y las lagrimas correr por sus manos.

— ¡Maldita sea!—masculló rabioso. Aquel sueño tan realista le había mostrado uno de sus más grandes temores, le había enseñado esa parte de su ser que temía nunca poder controlar. Aquella bestia sedienta de sangre, que asesinaba por el placer de ver a sus víctimas sufrir…aquella que era capaz de lastimar a Kagome.

—Inuyasha—escuchó un suspiro a su lado. Volteó y observó con ternura como su esposa lo buscaba entre las sabanas, aún adormilada.

De pronto, la imagen de una Kagome tirada en algún rincón del bosque, con cortes por todo su cuerpo y la vacía mirada vuelta al cielo; hicieron que sus ojos se humedecieran y su corazón se contrajera.

Enojado, se limpió los ojos con rudeza y estampó su puño contra el suelo de madera. Si seguía siendo tan débil, no podría protegerla. Estaba decidido, se fortalecería cada vez más y la protegería contra todo mal…incluso de sí mismo, si en algún momento se llegara a transformar.

Se acostó al lado de Kagome y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola a su pecho. Ella se acurrucó contra él y una sonrisilla se formó en su rostro, haciendo que el corazón del hanyou se ablandara irremediablemente. Sólo con ella podía mostrarse débil, pensó con cariño.

—Moriría antes de hacerte daño—susurro en su oído, observándola dormir mientras la paz poco a poco volvía a llenar su alma.

**N/A:**

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?:)

**Fue la primera idea que se me vino a la mente con el titulo. Si no la entienden, no se preocupen, me avisan y se las explico por MP.**

**Si ven OoC en Inuyasha, tiene una razón algo lógica. Al estar solo con Kag, puede abrirse sin problemas.:D**


	15. Dibujos Animados

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi. **

"**Dibujos Animados"**

Odiaba todo. Odiaba haberse convertido en niñero y estar obligado a ver ESO.

Su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido mientras observaba a unos extraños y coloridos seres brincotear a través de un campo floreado y saludar a un brillante sol con cara de bebé. Hablaban raro, actuaban raro y lucían…extraños: suficientes razones para ser considerados youkais ante los ojos de Inuyasha.

El hanyou se sentía sumamente estúpido al ver todo eso. Además, estaba incomodo debido a lo pegado que estaba a Kagome en ese diminuto sillón y a los movimientos inquietos de la criatura que cargaba en sus rodillas. Apenas y se atrevía a mover las manos, temeroso de rasgar la delicada piel de alguna de las dos con sus garras.

Miró de reojo y vió que Kagome observaba el programa aun más aburrida que él. Aprovechando su distracción, cogió el control de la caja mágica y cambió de canal justo a tiempo para ver como un enmascarado rompía una silla en la cabeza de otro. Al ver como el sujeto caía inconsciente al suelo, una sonrisa de satisfacción invadió su rostro…esto SÍ era entretenido.

— ¡Inuyasha!—le gritó Kagome—¿!Qué diablos crees que haces!—

—Evito mi muerte por aburrimiento. —le contestó, esquivando con facilidad los intentos de la chica por quitarle el control remoto. — ¿Qué mas crees que hago?

—¡Ese no es un programa adecuado para niños!—vociferó la chica, irritándose más al ver como la pequeña que cuidaban, estallaba en llanto en el regazo del muchacho.—¡Devuélvemelo!—

— ¡Keh! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!—le contestó Inuyasha, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras al notar como Kagome le miraba—Además, esto es más entretenido… ¡y a ella le gusta!—dijo señalando a la nenita que lloraba a todo pulmón.

— ¡Es VIOLENTO!—

— ¡Es DIVERTIDO!—

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, esperando el próximo movimiento del otro, en total silencio. Los gritos del comentarista, los golpes que se propinaban los luchadores y el llanto de Yuki (que así era como se llamaba la niña) eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la sala. Tras unos segundos, Kagome suspiró y retiró la mirada. Inuyasha sonrió triunfante y se concentró en el programa, creyendo que finalmente le había ganado a la terca sacerdotisa.

Que equivocado estaba…

— ¿Inuyasha?—pregunto la chica con voz empalagosa y sonriéndole con extrema dulzura.

— ¿Sí?—contestó Inuyasha, tensándose ante la peligrosa sonrisa de la miko. Aquella maldita sonrisa NUNCA aseguraba nada bueno. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía a la bebé, ella no se atrevería a hacerle nada…¿verdad?...¿verdad?

Lentamente, Kagome se fue acercando al muchacho, hasta quedar totalmente pegada a él. Inuyasha estaba completamente sonrojado y trataba de ignorarla, pero el tener su rostro a centímetros del suyo, no ayudaba mucho. Cuidadosamente, y aprovechando la distracción del hanyou, Kagome cargó a Yuki y la comenzó a acunar.

—Dame el control…_ahora_. —ordenó la miko, su dulce sonrisa cambiando a una mirada terriblemente amenazadora.

—Si no lo hago… ¿Qué?—la retó Inuyasha, sintiéndose seguro al creer que la pequeña aún seguía en su regazo.

Kagome lo miró hastiada. Su paciencia ya había llegado al límite con aquel testarudo, tonto y demás adjetivos que empezaran con T, muchacho.

—No digas luego que no te lo advertí. —le indicó ella, apartándose lo más posible de Inuyasha— ¡ABAJO!

El viejo sillón tembló cuando el cuerpo del chico se hundió sobre el pero, afortunadamente, no se rompió. El incesante lloriqueo se detuvo de inmediato y fue reemplazado por adorables risitas de parte de Yuki, y unas cuantas maldiciones por parte de Inuyasha. Inocentemente, Kagome extendió el brazo y le quitó el control remoto al chico. Cambió rápidamente el canal y se sentó encima del mismo, segura de que Inuyasha no se atrevería siquiera a intentar cogerlo, si es que valoraba su vida.

Pronto, el efecto del hechizo desapareció e Inuyasha por fin se levantó. Escupiendo algunas plumas que había tragado (al rasgar accidentalmente uno de los cojines) se irguió frente al televisor; lívido de rabia. La señaló acusador; pero todos los insultos que tenía preparados se borraron de su mente al escuchar la fresca risa de la chica. Se quedó inmovilizado por unos instantes y luego se sentó.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Kagome, tocándole el hombro.

—Idiota—fue todo lo que dijo, incapaz de pronunciar algo más. La visión de Kagome, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas a causa de la risa, lo dejaba mudo. Lo ponía _débil_, por mucho que odiase admitirlo. Él, el Gran Inuyasha, destructor de grandes demonios; era derrotado por las lagrimas y las sonrisas de una colegiala.

Patético.

—Bueno, creo que en parte tú te lo buscaste. —le dijo Kagome, algo preocupada por su mutismo—Te lo pedí muchas veces y tú no me lo quisiste dar. Estabas advertido. —

…

— ¿Estás enojado?—volvió a preguntar, al notar lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

— ¡Qué no!—le gritó el muchacho—¡Deja de molestar!

—Si lo estas—le insistió Kagome, frunciendo el ceño ante su rudeza.

— ¡Keh! ¡Sólo olvídalo!—le gruñó él, insistiendo en no mirarla.

Kagome le miró fijamente durante un rato, preguntándose si tal vez había llegado un poco lejos esta vez. Sin embargo, segundos después, unos balbuceos incomprensibles y un borboteo la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Bajó la mirada y su corazón se ablandó (otra vez…) al encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la observaban algo disgustados_. "Pensándolo bien, creo que Yuki podría ser descendiente de Shippou. Sólo le faltaría ser pelirroja."_

Le limpió la baba con una toallita y cambió al canal infantil. Apenas una niña de ropa violeta y un mono con botas aparecieron en la pantalla, Yuki estalló en carcajadas. Batía las palmas enérgicamente y balbuceaba cada pocos segundos. Inuyasha también miraba el show con escaso interés, pensando que nada podía ser peor que los tipejos coloridos que hablaban con un bebe-sol.

—Kagome, cámbiale. —ordenó unos minutos después, incrédulo ante todas las estupideces que escuchaba—Pon a los humanos luchando u cualquier otra cosa; pero CÁMBIALE.

—No vamos a ver nada de lucha—le contestó ella con firmeza. —Los dibujos animados son mejores.

— ¿Estás loca?—le preguntó, mirándola como si hubiese perdido un tornillo y señalando a la pantalla, se quejó—Esa mocosa acaba de ser asaltada por un youkai y lo único que hace es _pedirle_ al maldito ladrón que le devuelva sus cosas. _¡Pedirle!_

Kagome contuvo una sonrisa ante la observación de Inuyasha, contenta de que pareciera haber olvidado el incidente que habían tenido hace poco. Estaba siendo algo exagerado, pero también tenía algo de razón.

—Les enseña a los niños que es mejor evitar la violencia. —trató de razonar ella. —Que los problemas se resuelven mediante el diálogo. Además, ese no es un youkai, es un simple zorro. —Volvió a intentar al ver su indiferencia.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído. —le gruñó el hanyou, cruzando los brazos—Si las cosas fueran así, hace meses que la perla sería nuestra. Solo tendríamos que ir y pedirle a Nara…

Sin poderlo evitar, Kagome rompió en carcajadas al imaginarse semejante escena. Al principio fueron pequeñas pero a medida que crecían y crecían; Inuyasha cada vez se preocupaba más. ¿Alguien podía morir por reír tanto?

Afortunadamente, unos pocos segundos después, las risas pararon y el silencio regresó a la habitación.

—Lo...lo siento. —se disculpó ella, con la voz entrecortada mientras recuperaba el aliento—Tal vez sean algo tontos para ti; pero la verdad es que son muy educativos. Les enseñan valores y… otras cosas que necesitarán para la vida.

Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido, no estando para nada de acuerdo con esas estúpidas ideas. Esos programas hacían a los niños ingenuos (Dory o como te llames, ¡ese zorro no te va a dar nada! Haz algo útil y huye antes que te devore), ciegos y tontos.

—Si yo hiciera eso—le contestó el muchacho, señalando con la barbilla a la caja mágica—Les enseñaría a los niños a luchar contra youkais, a no dejarse engañar por nadie y a no ser unos cobardes llorones. Eso sí les ayudaría en algo.

Kagome le sonrió divertida, tentada a decirle que todos esos conocimientos de nada le servirían a los niños de su época. Le dio un beso en la frente a Yuki, al escuchar como reclamaba su atención y comenzó a jugar con ella.

— ¡Keh!—exclamó Inuyasha al ver cómo le ignoraba—Cuando tengamos nuestros hijos no dejare que vean esta basura.

Kagome se congeló en pleno juego, sintiendo como su sangre se calentaba y subía con rapidez hasta su rostro—¿Te..tengamos?—preguntó en un susurro, sonrojada hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

Al ver la expresión de la chica, Inuyasha se percató muy tarde de su error—¡Quie..quiero decir que cuando tu tengas los tuyos y..y yo tenga los míos! ¡Y los tuyos y..!—le gritó tratando de enmendar su error, totalmente rojo de vergüenza. —¡Tú sabes lo que quise decir!—le gritó finalmente, volteando bruscamente para ocultar su sonrojado rostro.

Kagome siguió mirándole en shock durante un rato, abrazando a Yuki para tratar de disminuir su nerviosismo y tensión. Finalmente, sus músculos se relajaron al percatarse de que todo había sido un error. Se alegró al darse cuenta de que a Inuyasha no se le había pegado la manía del monje, y se entristeció un poco porque el muchacho no la viera, como más que una simple amiga.

Al observar, de reojo, como Kagome reanudaba sus juegos con la chiquilla (que se parecía de un modo bastante aterrador a Shippou); le surgió a Inuyasha el pensamiento de que sin duda sería una buena madre y una gran compañera. Pero sobretodo, tuvo que aceptar que lo que más deseaba, era que Kagome se convirtiera en SU compañera y en la madre de SUS cachorros. Por más que odiara admitirlo.

Ella le hacía sentir cosas raras y molestas, era su debilidad (o su kryptonita, como solía decir el extraño hombre en los comics de Souta) y sabia que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Incluso ver esos estúpidos dibujos animados.

N/A

¡Hola a todos/as!

Nuevamente pido disculpas por el enorme retraso. Tal vez este cap. no sea el mejor, pero debo admitir que estoy bastante satisfecha con él. Aunque al final, ustedes juzgaran.

Las agradezco todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia (42 REVIEWSS! :D) y les anuncio que este es el penúltimo capítulo. El próximo se llamara "Autos Chocones" y será EL ULTIMOO.D:

Tengo en mente otras historias sobre Inuyasha y otros fandoms; pero debido a la experiencia que tuve con esta historia; esperare hasta tenerlos bastante avanzados para subirlos. Así evitare inconvenientes como los que tuve con este fic (laargas ausencias).


	16. Autos Chocones

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Primero, debo admitir que la tardanza esta vez fue culpa de mi vagancia y pocas ganas de escribir. Les prometo que antes de subir un próximo fic, voy a esperar hasta tenerlo bastante adelantado para evitar tardanzas como las que ocurrieron con este. :S

Segundo; ¡Millones de gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final!^^

Yukina Higurashi, Smiling Girl, Black Caat, Akima-06, Jane Black278, setsuna17, LauAkiko, , virginia260, kagome chan, Miyoko-chibi, Jenny Acthenz, Natsuki Hikari, Chiharu no Natsumi y slipknot390= ¡Graaaacias por los reviews y su apoyo! :3

* * *

Autos Chocones

—No.

Respondió tajante, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar entre tanto ruido y ganándose de paso algunas miradas temerosas. Su postura era firme y destilaba autoridad por los cuatro costados; los brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos dorados observaban con dureza a la disgustada adolescente que estaba frente a él. Su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido, no solo por el dolor de cabeza que la joven le estaba provocando, sino también por la incomodidad de las ropas que su esposa le había obligado a llevar. Los zapatos le apretaban los pies, la gorra le daba una terrible comezón en las orejas y tanto la camisa como el pantalón, le daban demasiado calor.

— ¡Papá! Por favor…

Rogó la chica, haciendo un leve puchero y mirando con ojos de cachorro al hombre. Ella sabía que, al hacer eso, su padre se rendiría y le cumpliría todos sus caprichos.

—Ya dije que no, Izayoi. —repitió el, cerrando los ojos e ignorándola.

—Mamá me dejaría, ¿sabes?—le dijo ella con calma, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba; pues Inuyasha podía percibir su impaciencia a la perfección.

— ¡Keh! Pues yo no soy tu madre—respondió el hanyou, encogiéndose de hombros y maldiciendo en su mente por la ausencia de Kagome.

Se suponía que ese día los tres irían juntos a la feria; pero para su mala suerte, Kagome había enfermado. Al principio, se había negado a asistir a la dichosa feria para poder cuidarla; pero después, tras muchas amenazas de Kagome y de que Sango le prometiese atenderla, se marchó con Izayoi.

Ahora, estando rodeado de cientos de sudorosos cuerpos, Inuyasha se arrepentía totalmente de su decisión. Los olores de las frituras y las golosinas se entremezclaban en el aire, haciendo que le dieran ganas de vomitar; y los gritos de los chiquillos hacían que sus pobres orejas sufrieran. Para colmo, Izayoi lo miraba con furia; apretando sus blancas manos en puños a sus costados.

—Papá. —habló la quinceañera lentamente, como si tratase de contenerse—Todos los chicos de mi edad pueden hacerlo, ¿Por qué yo no?

—Porque yo lo digo. —contestó el hombre, indiferente ante el gruñido de rabia que salió de la garganta de la chica.

—Además, no estás vestida apropiadamente. —añadió, examinándola de arriba abajo.

La falda lila le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y la camiseta blanca que llevaba le quedaba demasiado ceñida para su gusto. Había notado las miradas lascivas que algunos muchachos le daban a su niña; pero aún así había soportado las ganas de romperles el rostro de un buen puñetazo. En parte, porque lo arrestarían; y por otra parte, si no lo arrestaban, estaba seguro de que Kagome lo asesinaría.

—Llevo un pantalón debajo de esto, por si tanto te preocupa. —contestó Izayoi mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, agarrando su falda y agitándola de un lado a otro.

—Eres un amargado aguafiestas. Todos los demás chicos se están divirtiendo y yo no.—se quejó, señalando airada a unos muchachos que hacían fila para una atracción. —

Inuyasha la miró con sorpresa, la cual rápidamente disfrazó con disgusto. Por lo general, Izayoi era una chica dulce, amable y muy apegada a sus padres, en especial al hanyou que la mimaba y la complacía desde que tenía uso de razón. Sin embargo, ahora se estaba comportando como una cría obstinada, empeñada en que le dieran todo lo que deseara.

¿Acaso el hecho de querer protegerla de cualquier tipo de daño, por mínimo que este fuera, lo convertía en un amargado?

— ¡Keh! Que estupidez, por supuesto que no. —se murmuró a sí mismo.

Casi de inmediato, alzó la mirada hacia la gigantesca estructura metálica que se erguía frente a él y que le recordaba demasiado a un youkai. Al ver como los "carritos" que llevaban a los chicos daban bruscos giros, quedaban de cabeza y hacían un montón de raras piruetas; el recelo de Inuyasha hacia esa cosa crecía cada vez más. Ni loco dejaría que Izayoi se trepase allí.

¿Y si el juego se descomponía e Izayoi salía volando por los aires? Ninguno de ellos dos era como el jodido Sesshoumaru, que de alguna manera podía mantenerse flotando en el aire todo e maldito tiempo que le diera la gana.

¿Y si la estructura extraña colapsaba y la sepultaba? ¿Y si una pieza se separaba de las demás y salía disparada hacia ella? ¿Y si la persona que se sentase a su lado, llevase escondida un arma? O peor aún, ¿y si un pervertido se sentase a su lado?

Agitó la cabeza, aterrado de solo pensar en ello. Habían muchas cosas que podían salir mal, y que él no tenía la intención de averiguar.

—Vámonos a casa. —gruñó Inuyasha, empezando a andar hacia la salida del parque.

Ella lo miro extrañada, quitándose un mechón de cabello castaño de la cara.—¿Qué? ¿Y las atracciones, la comida?

—Esperaremos hasta que Kagome sane y entonces volveremos. —explicó él, volteando y ofreciéndole una mano.

—Yo aún no me quiero ir. —insistió tercamente, mirándolo con desafío e ignorando su mano extendida.

—Que lastima. —dijo él, volteando los ojos—Porque nos vamos AHORA.

—Déjame subirla y te prometo que te seguiré sin quejas. —pidió Izayoi, observando de reojo al enorme monstruo de metal y ofreciéndole una suave sonrisa a Inuyasha.

Se veía tan inocente y delicada, que por un segundo Inuyasha estuvo a punto de ceder. Sólo por un segundo.

—No. —volvió a repetir, hastiado de la terquedad de su primogénita—Mira, cuando volvamos con tu madre podrás subirte a todos los malditos aparatos que quieras. ¿Está bien?

Izayoi lo observó unos instantes, considerando su oferta. Por un lado, quedarse con su padre en la feria sería inútil. Le compraría todos los dulces y tonterías que quisiese; pero no la dejaría montarse en nada que se moviera. Por el otro, ir con su madre supondría mayor libertad de hacer lo que quisiese.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Izayoi resignada, tomándole la mano a Inuyasha con algo de vergüenza y caminando hacia la salida con él.

El hanyou sonrió mientras avanzaban, orgulloso de haber hecho recapacitar a su niña. No importaba lo mucho que Izayoi le contara sobre lo divertidas, emocionantes y excitantes que eran esas cosas.

Si Inuyasha no había dejado a su hija montarse a los autos chocones, mucho menos la dejaría subir a una montaña rusa.

* * *

**N/A: **

**Bueno, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este último capitulo. ^^ **

**Me alegro de que les hayan gustado los escritos anteriores y…ya no se qué decir. xD **

**¡Gracias y besos!**


End file.
